Live Together Die Alone
by AkarySusy
Summary: Acompaña a los merodeadores por su ultimo curso, el último paso antes de adentrarse en el mundo adulto, mientras que la sombra de la guerra empieza a cernirse por la sociedad mágica... Amor, travesuras, traiciones, y amistad acompañarán al grupo en la etapa mas importante de sus vidas...
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: Los personajes no nos pertenecen y no sacamos ningún beneficio con esto, tan solo el placer que nos produce poner palabras a las historias que nos rondan por la mente. Hay un ligero universo alterno pues al incluir personajes a la historia hemos tenido que cambiar algunas cosas. El fic estará dividido en capítulos, cada uno de ellos narrado por un personaje diferente que sera especificado al inicio de cada capitulo a modo de titulo. ¡Y nada mas! Esperamos que os guste! :)

**Capitulo 1**

**Lily**

Los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a invadir la habitación y poco a poco las sombras se disipan mientras observo desde mi cama como amanece. Desde mi privilegiada ubicación puedo ver la ventana y a través de ella el enorme lago de Hogwarts. Me incorporo en la cama y me desperezo lentamente quitándome la morriña. Echo un vistazo a mis compañeras de habitación que duermen profundamente y entro en el pequeño baño que compartimos las cinco. Abro el grifo de la ducha y poco a poco empiezo a desvestirme, todo se empieza a llenar de vaho. Mientras entro en la ducha oigo el primer despertador; seguramente el de mi amiga Susy, pero no tarda en dejar de sonar. Sonrío pensando en que lo más probable es que tenga que acabar despertándolas como casi cada día. Pero para mi asombro, justo cuando estoy a punto de acabar la puerta del baño se abre y una de mis compañeras entra.

- Buenos dias Lily - habla tan flojito que casi me cuesta entenderla.

- Buenos días Akary. Creía que dormías - lo digo mientras paro el agua y me envuelvo en una toalla.

Cuando descorro la cortina de la ducha la veo plantada de pie, justo delante del armario del baño donde guardamos los analgésicos y las pociones antiresaca (por cortesía del señor Sirius Black). Lleva su larga melena rubia tremendamente alborotada y bajo sus ojos unas terribles ojeras empiezan a hacerse notar.

- ¿Una noche movidita?- la miro con desaprobación. Últimamente se ha excedido un poco con sus andaduras nocturnas y me preocupa que eso se empiece a notar en sus notas. Además, siempre acaba convenciendo a Susy para ir con ella.

Sonríe mientras abre un pequeño frasco y lo bebe de un trago.

- No ha estado mal. Una buena despedida de fin de curso.

- Pero si la fiesta de fin de curso es hoy - la miro extrañada y ella se encoge de hombros.

- Entonces lo llamaremos pre-despedida. Voy a despertar a Susy.

Sale del baño y yo me quedo mirando la puerta. Hace algunas semana que mi amiga se comporta de una forma extraña. Sospecho que debe tener algun lio con alguien y por lo que parece este esta empezando a durar. Pero cada vez que intento sacar el tema ella se pone en plan misterioso con lo que deduzco que no me va a gustar con quien anda, así que prefiero no preguntar demasiado, total, tratándose de Akary en un par de semanas ya no lo querrá ni ver.

Cuando salgo del baño me encuentro a Akary sentada en el borde de la cama de Susy, que se resiste a levantarse. Probablemente haya pasado mala noche, aunque no he escuchado que tuviese pesadillas. Cuando al final se incorpora Akary se levanta y se encierra en el baño.

- Buenos días Susy - le digo mientras me acerco a mi armario que se encuentra entre su cama y la mia.

- Buenos dias Lily - se estira y se levanta poco a poco. - Pensé que estarías con James - el comentario hace que me sonroje levemente. Hace algo menos de un mes que James y yo al final nos hemos decidido a intentar algo y aún no me hago a la idea. Él está encantado y yo a pesar que quererle, a veces me siento abrumada. Como si todo a mi alrededor fuese demasiado deprisa y no tuviese el control absoluto de mi vida.

- No, ayer tenía que ayudar con unos exámenes de recuperación a Martha. Hoy tiene el último.

- Seguro que le va genial con una profe como tú - me sonríe y se dirige a su armario. La observó mientras me visto. Lleva una fina camisa negra y un pantalón corto de pijama. Cuando se gira nuevamente hacia mi para pedirme prestada una camiseta me doy cuenta de que en la pierna izquierda tiene un enorme moretón.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunto señalándole la pierna. Ella se mira y abre mucho los ojos. Fija su vista en mi y por un momento puedo ver una pizca de asombro en sus ojos.

- No lo se, per… ¡Au!- exclama mientras se toca la zona - Tal vez me lo he hecho durmiendo.

- ¡Pues menudo golpe! - le digo mientras me siento en mi cama para atarme los zapatos. Ella me mira y asiente mientras se acerca para sentarse a mi lado.

- Otra vez se me ha colado Akary en la ducha ¡con lo tardona que es! - exclama mientras se estira en mi cama.

- Pues yo no os voy a esperar, que si no cuando bajamos a desayunar ya casi no queda nada. Ya sabes que estos comen como animales.

- Si claro, sera por eso.

Me mira divertida. Yo la miro fijamente a los ojos. Susy tiene una mirada algo inquietante, quizá sea por el hecho de que tener un ojo azul y otro verde, o por la manía que tiene de quedarse mirando fijamente a la gente sin decir nada, como si supiese cosas de ti que hasta tú mismo desconoces, pero la verdad es que pocas personas son capaces de aguantarle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Pero claro, yo hace seis años que soy amiga suya asi que no me voy a acobardar…

- ¿Sí claro, qué? ¿Qué insinúas?

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! - la puerta del baño se abre y aparece Akary en albornoz. Susy no tarda en meterse.

Me levanto de la cama y tras colocar algunos libros en mi bolsa y despedirme de Akary prometiéndole esperarlas en el gran comedor, bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde para mi sorpresa me espera un ojeroso y sonriente James.

- Vaya, si que has madrugado - le digo mientras recorto la distancia entre nosotros y le beso suavemente. Cuando nos separamos le miro a los ojos y él sonríe bobamente. - ¿O es que aun no has ido a dormir?

No necesito respuesta, con una simple mirada puedo saber que no ha debido dormir seguramente preparando la tradicional broma de fin de curso y como realmente no quiero saber nada prefiero no preguntar qué se traen entre manos los merodeadores.

- Digamos que he tenido una noche un poco movidita - me lanza una mirada picara, y yo, que he decidido no preguntar intento cambiar de tema.

- ¿Ya has preparado tu baúl?

- Si, bueno… aun me faltan algunas cosas…

- Pues no deberías dejarlo para lo último que si no seguro que te olvidas algo. Yo ya lo tengo casi todo listo, aunque aun tengo que devolver un par de libros a la biblioteca.

- Si fuera tan perfecto como tú no te supondría ningún reto estar conmigo- James me guiña un ojo.

Oigo unos pasos atrás nuestros, me giro y compruebo con sorpresa que es Akary.

- ¿Qué haces levantada tan pronto hermanita?.

- Buenos días James- le da un beso en la mejilla- Hoy he madrugado porque tengo que hacer unas cosas por ahí…

- Espero que no sea verte con un chico…

- No… ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque tienes una cara horrible Akary… ¿te has visto? Tienes ojeras, el pelo mojado y el uniforme casi del revés.

- No vas ni maquillada- apunto.

- Bueno… oye, no siempre puedo estar perfecta, el que me quiera tarde o temprano tendrá que verme así, dejadme en paz anda, nos vemos en clase.

Akary nos mira con mala cara y se marcha casi corriendo. Nosotros comenzamos a andar por los pasillos yéndonos hacia el gran comedor

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?.

- No lo sé la verdad, lleva un par de semanas muy rara, trasnocha más de lo de costumbre, siempre esta por ahí y cada vez tiene peor aspecto, yo creo que se ve con alguien, y sabe que ese alguien no va a gustarnos… Quien sabe, a lo mejor está enamorada.

- ¿Mi hermana? ¿Enamorada? Imposible, desde que le pasó aquello en primero no ha vuelto a enamorarse.

- En realidad aún no sé quien le rompió el corazón en primero.. nunca habla de ello…

- Fue Sirius…

- ¿En serio? ¿De ahí viene tanta competitividad? Vaya par de crios..

- Bueno, para ella resultó ser más serio de lo que debía ser. Pero dejemos el tema, cuéntame qué vas a ponerte esta noche, tengo una sorpresilla… así que ven bien vestida..

- Lo dices como si yo fuera andrajosa por ahí, yo sé perfectamente cómo vestirme en cada ocasión señor Potter.

Ya hemos llegado al comedor, hay muy pocas personas madrugadoras en este castillo, nos sentamos en la mesa repleta de comida humeante y me sirvo una gran taza de té.

Me pregunto que clase de sorpresa me habrá preparado James, el estómago se me encoje y siento un leve hormigueo, la probabilidad de que quiera que lo hagamos es muy alta, y yo también quiero, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, a veces me hubiera gustado hacerle caso a Akary y a Susy y haberme abierto a más chicos, pero la verdad, es que después de Severus no he dormido con nadie más... Ese pensamiento me hace ponerme aún más nerviosa, James ha estado con muchísimas chicas, y me da miedo quedar en evidencia con mi inexperiencia en ese campo. James me saca de mis pensamientos insertándome un bollo en la boca.

- ¿QUÉ HACES?!

- No estás comiendo Lily, y si te quedas en los huesos no te voy a querer.

- Estaba pensando idiota, casi me ahogo del susto.

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- A ti te lo voy a decir… Mira, por ahí vienen los chicos y Susy.

- Buenos días- Dice Remus- ¿Y Akary? Tenía que devolverme unos apuntes de Historia de la Magia.

- Apuntes de Historia... ¿para qué?- Pregunto.

- Para el trabajo que tenía para subir nota…

Susy y yo nos miramos extrañadas, Akary es un completo desastre pero de ahí a necesitar hacer trabajos para subir nota… además lo lógico es que si necesita ayuda me la pida a mi, o en todo casi si no quiere que le eche la bronca a Susy. Pero pedírselo a Remus, y sin decirnos nada... Cada vez me parece más extraño todo. Susy asiente como si estuviera leyéndome los pensamientos.

- Ya estáis haciendo eso otra vez- dice Sirius.

- ¿Hacer qué?- Le pregunta Susy.

- Hablar telepáticamente, como si tuvierais una mente colmena o algo así, da miedo. A ver, ¿qué estoy pensando ahora?.

- No hay que ser telépata para saber lo que estás pensando Sirius, siempre piensas en lo mismo…- Le contesto.

Todos me ríen la gracia, hasta el mismo Sirius. Pero la carcajada me pasa rápido, empiezo a estar muy preocupada por mi amiga asi que de hoy no pasaba que nos cuente lo que le pasa. Miro a Susy, que vuelve a asentir, realmente no se si me lee la mente o es que pensamos igual. Me quedo un rato mirándola, apenas come, ha adelgazado y se la ve algo demacrada, ha perdido brillo en la mirada, sé que para ella mañana será un día duro, y que cuenta los días que le quedan hasta cumplir los diecisiete. Definitivamente hoy toca tarde chicas, avasallaremos a Akary para que confiese, y haremos algo inolvidable para darle fuerzas a Susy para resistir estos dos meses que le quedan. Así que tras acabar mi desayuno, me deshago de James diciendo que tengo pasar por la biblioteca y con un último vistazo a la mesa, y más concretamente a Susy, me levanto.

No he cruzado más de dos pasillos cuando oigo una voz familiar y mis sospechas se confirman cuando al girar la esquina observo la escena que se muestra ante mis ojos. Sentado en un banco de piedra se encuentra el arrogante de Lucius Malfoy, con las piernas abiertas, la camisa medio desabrochada y el pelo algo alborotado. A su lado sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle que escuchan embobados las grandes hazañas nocturnas que debe haber cometido el rubio. Cuando me ven dejan de hablar y me miran con cara de asco.

-Vaya, que tenemos por aquí… nuestro ratón de biblioteca preferido. ¿Vas a despedirte de los libros? Seguro que echas de menos la buena lectura en tu casucha de muggles.

- Para tu información, Malfoy, los muggles también leen libros, a diferencia de ti. - lo miro con desaprobación y odio. Y él se ríe de mi.

- Parece que hoy nos hemos levantado con ganas de pelea - se levanta y se me acerca amenazante. Noto que con su mano parece estar buscando su varita e inmediatamente me tenso.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - la voz a mis espaldas me hace reaccionar, y retrocedo unos pasos, alejándome de Malfoy - ¿Es que no teneis nada mejor que hacer?

Susy parece molesta, se lo noto en la voz y yo que parece que al fin he salido de mi bloqueo temporal vuelvo a clavar la vista en Malfoy.

- Intenta alzar tu varita y tu casa se quedará sin puntos. Están prohibidas las peleas Malfoy, asi que largaos de aquí antes de que avise al director.

- ¿Puntos? Esas banalidades pronto se acabaran para mi, fuera de este estupido colegio se encuentra el mundo real y os aseguro que la próxima vez no seré tan benévolo. -Nos lanza una mirada arrogante, pero por suerte le hace una señal a sus gorilas y se marchan. Yo me siento aliviada, porque una pelea era lo último que deseaba.

- Menos mal que el año que viene no vamos a tener que soportarlo más -me dice Susy.

Yo asiento y empiezo a caminar. Susy me sigue.

- Tenemos que hablar con Akary, le pasa algo. Esta tan rara... Ni siquiera yo he conseguido sonsacarle nada - es mi amiga la que habla, y parece que esta tan o más preocupada que yo.

- Si, me preocupa que sus notas se empiecen a ver perjudicadas. Además, no entiendo por que de repente no confía en nosotras. ¡Creia que no teníamos secretos!

- Si, eso es lo que más me preocupa. A saber en qué lío anda metida…Había pensado que quizá podríamos aprovechar que esta tarde no hay clase para ir a Hogsmeade. Tal vez un par de cervezas de mantequilla le desaten la lengua. Además, por una vez no te vamos a obligar a saltarte ninguna norma - sonríe y me guiña un ojo.

- Me parece buena idea, ¡tarde de chicas para despedir el curso!

- Entonces vamos a buscar a Akary antes de ir a clase.

Retomamos el camino hacia el gran comedor, charlando animadamente sobre las notas y demás trivialidades. Intento evitar el tema de las vacaciones, se que Susy no quiere volver a casa. No tiene una buena relación con su madre y su padre hace ya 5 años que murió. Se que ella esta deseando cumplir los 17 para irse lejos, pero eso no ocurrirá hasta mediados de agosto. Sirius le ha dicho en más de una ocasión que no importa que falte un mes para su mayoria de edad, que no deberia ni volver, pero el caso de Susy no es como el de él, que a sus 16 años abandonó su hogar sin que nadie fuera a buscarlo. Se bien que si Susy no volviese este verano los aurores irían a buscarla a donde fuera que fuese, algo que a mi, por muy injusto que pueda ser para mi amiga encuentro lógico porque al fin y al cabo es menor de edad. Conforme nos vamos acercando al gran comedor empezamos a oir un gran alboroto y cuando finalmente entramos veo que un montón de alumnos protestan frente a las mesa de los profesores. Miro a Susy algo desconcertada y veo que mira hacia delante intentando disimular la pequeña sonrisa que se empieza a dibujar en sus labios. Cuando vuelvo a fijar la vista al frente me doy cuenta de que los alumnos que gritan son los de la casa Slytherin y que además están… ¡calvos! La mayoría intenta ocultar su repentina calvicie con gorros pero otros les muestran su indignación enseñándoles sus brillantes cabezas. Veo a dos chicas abrazadas, llorando como si no hubiese mañana… Instintivamente me giro indignada y miro a los chicos, que charlan tranquilamente como si eso no fuese con ellos. Me acerco a grandes zancadas, tremendamente malhumorada. Esta broma es de muy mal gusto y mi humor no cambia cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los de mi novio y le veo la sonrisa dibujada en su mirada.

- ¡James Potter! -exclamo alterada - Dime que no teneis nada que ver con todo esto.

El me mira sin decir nada y ese silencio no es mas que una confirmación de que mis irresponsables amigos están detrás de todo esto. Miro a Susy molesta, intentando buscar algo de apoyo pero mi amiga no parece para nada enfadada.

- ¡Os habeis pasado! Y como los profesores se enteren de esto nos vamos a quedar sin puntos.

- Venga Lils, nadie va a saber que hemos sido nosotros. Y tu no vas a decir nada, ¿a que no? - es Sirius quien me contesta divertido.

- ¡Pues debería! - estoy tan molesta que loúnicoo que quiero es perderlos de vista. Veo que Akary al fin aparece y se sienta al lado de su hermano, que me mira con cara de cordero degollado, intentando encontrar un perdón que aun no estoy dispuesta a darle. Asi que me giro y salgo del gran comedor de muy mal humor… Se que James me seguira, o mas le vale, así que en cuanto salgo me paro.

Y espero… Pero del gran comedor no sale ninguno de mis amigos, tan solo algún que otro Slytherin que intenta tapar su calvicie. Me molesto mucho mas si cabe y desando mis pasos. Cuando vuelvo a entrar en el gran comedor me encuentro con que James y Sirius han parado el paso de un molesto Severus. El pobre no tiene ni un solo pelo en su cabeza ni en su cara, lo cual hace que su enorme nariz destaque más.

- Que pasa quejicus, ¿alguien te ha tomado el pelo?- dice Sirius soltando una gran risotada.

¡

- Muy gracioso Black, ¿te han ayudado o esta ingeniosa obviedad la has pensado tú solo?.

- Mira, si se nos ha puesto gallito…parece que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto- contesta James.

James y Sirius rompen en una sonora carcajada, y veo como Snape frunce el ceño y agarra fuertemente su varita.

- Os debe parecer muy gracioso, pero mas me reire yo cuando vuestra casa se quede sin puntos. Todo el mundo sabe que estais detrás de esto - da una paso hacia delante, intentando irse, pero Sirius le barre el paso. Y contra todo pronóstico Snape saca su varita y apunta a Sirius. No le da tiempo de hacer nada, pues James se le adelanta y le lanza un destello azul. Inmediatamente Severus es cubierto por un gran moco verde. Intenta retroceder pero resbala cayendo en un charco de moco. Los alumnos empiezan a reirse y yo, que no soporto mas la escena me interpongo entre los chicos y Severus.

- Ya basta James - inmediatamente baja la varita. Me giro para intentar ayudar a Snape, tendiendole una mano. Pero este me la rechaza y se incorpora.

- No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia- las palabras me hielan la sangre porque aunque no esperaba una reacción muy amigable, jamás hubiera esperado oír aquellas palabras de la boca de la persona que una vez fue mi amigo. La ira se apodera de mi, mis brazos parecen adquirir vida propia y le empujo con rabia, haciéndole caer de nuevo en el charco de moco.

Agarro a James del brazo y salimos del comedor. Caminamos en silencio hasta el aula de pociones, donde tenemos la primera clase del dia. Llegamos los primeros junto con Sirius y los demás que nos han seguido sin decir nada. Ocupamos la última fila, y yo abro los libros repasando la que será la última clase de pociones del curso. No tengo ganas de hablar, estoy dolida y mis amigos, que me conocen lo suficiente, me dejan tranquila. James se sienta a mi lado y apoya una de sus manos en mi pierna. Le miro y le sonrio para hacerle saber que ya no estoy enfadada y él parece relajarse, pues se enzarza en una animada discusión con Sirius y Remus sobre Quidditch...


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: los personajes no son nuestros, ni sacamos nada de ello excepto el placer de la escritura.

**Capitulo 2**

**Akary**

Entro en el gran comedor y me siento al lado de mi hermano que mira a Lily con cara de ''perdoname la vida'', no digo nada, no estoy de humor, me sirvo una enorme taza de café y cojo un croissant que voy desmigajando sin llevármelo a la boca. Veo que Peter me mira.

- ¿Qué pasa Pet? ¿Ves algo interesante?

- No, es que es el último croissant y no sé si vas a comértelo o simplemente lo destrozarás y lo dejarás sobre la mesa. Es de frambuesa, mi favorito, sabes.

Me mira como si tuviera cinco años, haciendo pucheritos. Me río, no sé como lo hace, será porque es bajito y torpe, pero siempre consigue enternecerme, le paso lo que queda de croissant y en su rostro infantil aparece una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Con quien te has peleado?- Me dice de repente Sirius.

- ¿Yo? Con nadie, ¿por qué?.

- Tienes una car…- Mi hermano le tapa la boca a Sirius de golpe.

- No le digas eso, a mi casi me lapida hace un rato por lo mismo.

- Dios mío, ¿pero tan fea estoy? Cojo mi bolso y saco un espejo que siempre llevo conmigo.

Una extraña Akary me devuelve la mirada, y entiendo a lo que se refieren mis amigos, bajo los ojos han empezado a salirme unas sombras violáceas, y he perdido un poco de chispa en la mirada, mi pelo, siempre lacio y brillante esta enmarañado, y la sonrisa que suelo lucir a diario ha desaparecido. ¿Pero qué me pasa? Desde que tengo este especie de lío con Lucius me estoy consumiendo, pero no consigo dejar de pensar en él, es tan distinto a ellos, es maduro e inteligente, y me trata como a una igual, no como Sirius y mi hermano que si pudieran me pondrían el chupete o los chicos con los que he estado que me miran como si fuera una diosa etérea o algo así. Cuando él me mira me hace sentir especial, y en la cama...ufff, es insuperable, nunca había estado con nadie que me conociera tan bien sin conocerme, la verdad es que tampoco he dejado que nadie me conozca. Pero da igual lo que piense o sienta, tengo que olvidarme de él antes de que me descubran, seamos sinceros, lo nuestro no va a ningún lado, él va a casarse, y en el fondo no tenemos nada en común, es pura atracción sexual, química, un capricho estúpido.. pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza y me odio, porque en el fondo sé que es repulsivo, y el daño que le haría a James y a mis padres… Sirius me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Te vas a quedar bizca si sigues mirándote tan fijamente.

- Muy gracioso- Le dedico una de mis mejores miradas de odio absoluto.

- Bueno querida, hoy es la última noche del curso, así que ya sabes… toca presentación de prendas. ¿Cuantas rosas tienes este año?.

- Vamos Sirius, somos mayorcitos ya para estos juegos, ¿no? ¿Porque no lo dejamos en que he ganado y ganaré siempre y nos dejamos de tonterías?.

- ¿Eso significa que no tienes ninguna o que las puedes contar con los dedos de las manos?

- Eso significa que esta noche vas a dormir en un manto de rosas querido Paddy- le digo fingiendo una gran risotada y guiñandole un ojo.

- ¡Ey! ¡La has hecho sonreír! Hacía semanas que no lo hacías Akary- Me dice Susy.

Le dedico una sonrisa a ella también, la verdad es la echo de menos, el lío con Lucius ha hecho que nos distanciemos estas últimas semanas, y me siento mal porque se que lo está pasando mal y no la estoy ayudando en nada, pero me da miedo que me descubra, se enfadaría demasiado, pero a ella no puedo mentirle, estoy en una encrucijada, y noto que se acerca el momento de elegir entre mis amigos y Lucius, y no sé a que Akary escoger.

- Voy a buscar a Lil- dice mi hermano levantándose.

- Vámonos todos o llegaremos tarde a clase- dice Remus. A veces es tan callado que se me olvida que está ahí- Por cierto Akary, ¿tienes mis apuntes?

- Dios, ¡pero no lo digas aquí delante de todos!

- Tarde, nos lo ha contado antes- Me dice Sue- Ya me explicaras desde cuando tienes que hacer trabajos extra...

Mierda, si ya se olía algo ahora seguro que ya no me libro de la charla… Tendré que inventar una buena excusa. Cuando nos disponemos a salir, Snape se cruza en nuestro camino, dios, ya era feo antes, pero calvo me parece hasta repulsivo, obviamente Sirius no pierde la oportunidad de meterse con él, y James va de cabeza. Al final aparece Lily y como una santa que es la pobre, defiende a Snape. Que asco me da, ''sangresucia'' tiene las narices de llamarla, como si él viniera de una buena familia. No entiendo porque James no le parte la cara ahí mismo, Lil le arrastra fuera del comedor y reanudamos el camino hacia la clase de pociones. Como me fastidia que tengamos clase el último día, hoy estoy quejica por lo que se ve, me molesta todo.

La clase pasa leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentamente y vuelvo a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, Lily me ha pasado una notita diciéndome que hay tarde de chicas, así que me dedico a preparar una buena coartada, tengo que justificar mis ausencias nocturnas.

Al fin acaba la interminable clase de Pociones, todavía nos queda Historia de la Magia para finalizar el curso, me planteo saltármela pero entonces recuerdo que debo entregar el trabajo o sólo me pondrán un horrible aceptable, me imagino la ira de mi padre, no gracias, así que me dirijo hacia clase, cuando llego me doy cuenta de que estoy sola, estoy tan abstraída en mis cosas que no me he fijado en que mis amigos no me seguían. Los veo aparecer, a todos menos a Sirius. Entramos y le entrego mi trabajo al profesor Binns.

- Muy bien señorita Potter, me alegro de que tenga usted palabra. Voy a ojearlo ahora mismo, pero supongo que puede usted contar con un Extraordinario.

- Muchas gracias profesor- Le dedico mi mejor sonrisa, una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.

Me dirijo hacia mi pupitre y Sirius que acaba de entrar me coje del brazo y me susurra.

- Te he dejado un regalito en tu habitación, espero que tú también cumplas- Me guiña un ojo y se sienta al lado de James.

Me siento al lado de Susy y veo que está leyendo un tríptico.

- ¿Qué lees?.

- Nada, nada, ya te explicaré- Y lo guarda rápidamente entre las hojas de su libro.

Si las clases del profesor binns ya eran de por si mortalmente aburridas esta lo estaba siendo aún más. ¿Qué me habrá dejado Sirius? Seguro que alguna chorrada, es tan guapo, siempre con esa sonrisa picarona y esa mirada tan intensa que hace que te sientas desnuda… Me baja un cosquilleo por el estómago al pensar en él. ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! ¡Es Sirius Black! No puedo permitirme estas debilidades o no acabaré el curso entera. Susy me da un codazo, la clase ha terminado.

- ¿Vamos a comer?- me dice Lily,

- Id yendo, Akary tiene que ir un momento a su cuarto, ¿verdad?- dice Sirius haciéndome ojitos.

- Sí, adelantaos y ahora iré.

- Oye, no desaparezcas, recuerda que después de comer iremos a Hogsmeade- me dice Susy.

- Sólo voy a la habitación y bajo a comer, tranquilas chicas- les sonrío y me marcho.

Cuando llego veo que hay una caja sobre mi cama, la abro esperando algún tipo de regalo, quizá sea un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche o... ¿sujetadores? ¿En serio? Los cuento, hay 25, VEINTICINCO! Como puede ser tan… ni siquiera se me ocurre una palabra para calificarle, este año se ha lucido, me siento en la cama fastidiada. Ya no quiero seguir jugando a este juego, está estúpida rivalidad me ha llevado a donde estoy, si no hubiéramos sido tan estúpidos en primero quizá ahora podríamos ser una pareja feliz, ¿pero que narices me pasa? ¿En que estoy pensando? Veo que en la caja hay algo más, una carta, la abro y dentro hay un pergamino con la letra de Sirius y un anillo totalmente liso con una cadena, y en el interior se lee: ''_cap ou pas cap''_, entiendo algo de francés de las películas ñoñas muggles, pero esto se escapa, asi que leo la carta.

''_Mi querida rubia, creo que tienes razón, y este juego empieza a ser de estúpidos niños, está claro que he ganado yo, y no vayas corriendo a Hosmeade a comprar rosas porque lo sabré, he sobornado al florista ;). _

_Te preguntaras que es este anillo, bueno, la otra noche estuve con una chica que era tan estrecha la pobre que para poder curtirmela tuve que ver una película con ella, y al final hasta fue productivo porque me enseñó un juego nuevo. Te cuento, el poseedor del anillo puede retar a la otra persona y ésta debe cumplir. La traducción del francés vendría a ser algo así como capaz o incapaz y el que pierda tendrá que reconocer públicamente la superioridad del otro. Como soy un galán te cedo la primera prueba._

_Qué te parece? Capaz o incapaz?_

_Por siempre y para siempre,_

_Sirius Black''_

Tengo que dejar a Lucius, Sirius tiene razón, este estúpido juego tiene que acabar. Me cuelgo la cadena al cuello y guardo los sujetadores en la caja de nuevo. Voy en busca de mis rosas, guardo un capullo de rosa disecada por cada chico con el que me acuesto, miro la caja donde las tengo, la de Lucius es la más grande y bonita, las cuento, hay 18, no voy a ganar a Sirius pero son suficientes para fastidiarle, con un hechizo simple hago que se entrelacen en una corona. Voy al baño y cojo una poción Embellecedora que borra rápidamente mis ojeras y me ilumina la piel, me pongo un poco de máscara de pestañas, colorete y me pinto los labios con un rojo anaranjado, le sonrío al espejo y me guiño un ojo, estoy divina.

Bajo a paso acelerado hacia el comedor, cuando llego mis amigos ya van por el postre.

- Hombre, ya pensábamos que no venías- Me dice Lily- ¿Que hacías?

- Nada, unas cosas sin importancia.

Me siento frente a Sirius y me acerco a él fingiendo coger el pan, la cadena se echa hacia delante y casi le doy con el anillo en los morros, le guiño un ojo y me sonríe.

- ¿Y eso? -me pregunta mi hermano.

- Un juego nuevo. Por cierto Sirius, tengo algo para ti- Hago aparecer la corona de rosas y se la pongo sobre la cabeza. Se la quita y empieza a contarlas, primero una sonrisa triunfal, después la cara de fastidio que tanto me gusta y empieza a mirar a nuestro alrededor supongo que intentando adivinar quienes serán.

- He ganado.

- Lo sé, pero tu cara no tiene precio así que he decidido dártelas igual, puedes regalárselas a tu ligue de esta noche, para mi ya no valen nada.

- ¿Puedo contarlas yo?- pregunta James.

- ¿Y que montes en cólera? No, no, para ti soy virgen, y lo seré hasta que me muera.

A mi hermano no le convence mucho la idea y pone cara de pocos amigos, es increíble lo poco que nos parecemos físicamente, él es moreno y yo soy rubia, él tiene los ojos marrones y yo azules, su pelo está siempre enmarañado y el mío es lacio como una tabla, él es fuerte y robusto y yo si corro más de cien metros caigo redonda, pero pensamos igual, nos entendemos con una sola mirada, si no fuera por su manía de protegerme hasta de mi misma me pasaría el día dándole besos. Le doy un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla y se ríe.

- Vaya, parece que ya vuelves a ser la misma Akary de siempre- me dice Remus.

- Sí, resulta que sólo necesitaba un toque de atención. Por cierto, siento haber sido tan estúpida esta mañana.

- No pasa nada, me alegro de que ya estes bien.

Remus, es tan bueno y dulce, le dedico una amplia sonrisa. Los chicos nos cuentan como han conseguido filtrar la poción calvitiem en las duchas de los Slytherin y todos rompemos en una sonora carcajada.

Acabamos de comer y Susy, Lily y yo nos vamos a Hogsmeade, en el camino hablamos de banalidades, Lily está muy preocupada porque ni Susy ni yo hemos empezado aún a empaquetar nuestras cosas. No es hasta que llegamos a las tres escobas que a las chicas les cambia la cara, nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y pedimos tres cervezas de mantequilla. Estamos unos minutos calladas hasta que Lily rompe el silencio.

- Bueno, ha llegado el momento de que nos cuentes qué te pasa. Te hemos dado un margen bastante amplio para que fueras tú la que nos lo explicara directamente, pero parece que está vez te ha cogido fuerte, así que no nos ha quedado más remedio. Cuéntanos.

- No tenéis que preocuparos chicas, ya estoy bien, ha sido un lapsus momentáneo pero ya lo veo todo con claridad.

- Aun así, nos debes una explicación Akary, llevas un par de semanas desaparecida, no hablas, no vienes a dormir, estas como nerviosa, nos esquivas. Me alegro de que lo hayas solucionado, pero nos debes una explicación racional- me dice Susy.

- Esta bien- cedo.- He estado viéndome con un chico, es mayor, mucho más maduro, y su palabrería y su buen sexo me han nublado el juicio, pero ya está, hoy le diré que se olvide de mi y mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. No puedo deciros quien es porque os enfadaríais mucho conmigo, pero confiad en mi, ya se ha acabado.

- No será un profesor?!- me dice Lily alarmada.

- No! Claro que no. En serio chicas, no os preocupes más. Ya se ha acabado.

A las chicas no les convence mucho mi explicación, pero se dan cuenta de que no van a sacarme más, así que desisten y me sonríen.

- ¡Venga! Un brindis, ¡que ya hemos acabado las clases!

Me doy cuenta de mi error en seguida, Lily me recrimina con la mirada y las dos miramos a Susy.

- Venga ya chicas, ¡no voy a morirme! Cambiad las caras. Brindemos por un curso que acaba y una nueva vida que empezará en breve.

Juntamos nuestras jarras en un sonoro ''chin-chin'' y antes de que beban bajo la mía y digo.

- ¡El que no apoya no folla!- Y le doy un un largo trago a mi cerveza.

Mis amigas se ríen y apoyan también las suyas y luego se las llevan a la boca. Salimos de las tres escobas después de cuatro rondas de cerveza, Lily que no esta acostumbrada a beber, camina despacio y con la mirada perdida mientras Susy y yo nos reímos de ella.

Llegamos al castillo y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto para arreglarnos para la fiesta, después de un colapso en el baño establecemos unos turnos para las duchas y conseguirmos arreglarnos las tres en tan sólo dos horas, todo un logro.

Cuando bajamos a la sala común los chicos nos están esperando, que guapos están todos arregladitos. James coge la mano de Lily y los dos desaparecen por la puerta.

- ¿A dónde van?- pregunto.

- James le ha preparado una cita romántica a Lily en el baño de los prefectos- contesta Remus.

- Sí… ahora a follar se le llama ''cita romántica''- dice Sirius.

- No seas mal hablado, con Lily no se folla, en todo caso harán el amor- le contesto yo.

- Sí, levitando y con mariposas revoloteándoles alrededor- contesta Peter.

Todos nos reímos y reanudamos el paso hacia la fiesta del gran comedor, que como cada año resulta ser un muermo. Remus y Sirius no dejan de contar el tiempo que falta para poderse ir a la fiesta. Al final, Dumbledore acaba de hablar, Gryffindor vuelve a ser la casa ganadora por cuarto año consecutivo y el comedor se viste de rojo y dorado. En la puerta veo Lucius, cruzamos miradas y me hace un gesto para que nos escabullamos. Como a la velocidad de la luz y me despido de mis amigos diciendo que tengo algo que hacer y que nos veremos más tarde en la sala de los menesteres.

Me reúno con Lucius en la torre de astronomía. No espera ni un segundo y se abalanza sobre mi y me besa, dios mío, besa tan bien, por un momento se me nubla el juicio pero me sereno y le paro los pies.

- Para un segundo, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? Venga Akary que estoy muy cachondo, ven aquí.

Me coge por la cintura y me atrae hacia él, vuelve a besarme, esta vez más intensamente mientras con la otra mano me va apretando el trasero con fuerza. Me dejo llevar, la lujuria me invade y no puedo pensar con claridad, empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa y en un momento de lucidez me parto y le digo:

- No puedo resistirme a esto porque me pones demasiado, pero que sepas que después de esta noche no volveremos a vernos más.

- Amor, yo no voy a volver a este colegio nunca más. Claro que esta noche acaba todo.

Me quedo un momento pensando, que idiota he sido, naturalmente que se acababa todo, ¿que esperaba paseos por Londres al atardecer? Que tonta he sido por favor. Intenta besarme pero le giro la cara y entonces le veo, Sirius y Susy nos miran atónitos, noto como me sonrojo, estoy sentada en el muro de la torre con la falda del vestido subida casi hasta la cintura mis piernas están rodeando a Lucius y mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo. Descarto decir ''no es lo que parece''.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

Sirius le dirige a Malfoy una profunda mirada de ira, y entonces me mira, dolido, odiándome. Me duele que me mire así, me aborrezco por haber provocado esa mirada. Separo a Lucius de mi y me levanto arreglándome el vestido.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Akary? ¿Malfoy? En serio, ¿este era tu gran secreto?- grita Susy muy enfadada.

- Yo.. no sé que decir.

- No tienes que decir nada, que más les da a estos si te follo o no te follo.

Veo como Sirius se abalanza sobre Lucius con el puño en alto y este cae al suelo un tanto aturdido. Pero rápidamente se incorpora y saca su varita.

- ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo hace que Sirius caiga hacia atrás y se golpee contra la pared, Susy saca su varita y yo que me he quedado bloqueada reacciono.

- Oppugno - Un par de cuadros vuelan en dirección a Sirius.

-Protego - Susy es mas rapida y evita que estas golpeen a Sirius.

Yo saco mi varita y me pongo entre Lucius y Sirius que se ha incorporado y nos mira con rabia.

- ¿Que crees que haces?

- No pienso dejar que un traidor a la sangre como el me toque un pelo, ¿o que te crees?

Las palabras hacen que me hierva la sangre, me giro hacia Susy y parece a punto de estallar.

- Marchaos los dos de aqui, vamos. Llevate a Sirius

- Esta vez te has pasado - esta muy enfadada, pero por suerte me hace caso y agarra a Sirius por el brazo.

- No le digáis nada a mi hermano, por favor.

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? - Sirius está furioso - Es lo único que te importa, ¿no? Que James no se entere...

- Esta bien, ya hablaremos. - Susy se lleva a un malhumorado Sirius de la habitación.

Susy tiene que arrastrar a Sirius pero al final se marchan, me giro hacia Lucius que sonríe maliciosamente.

- Bueno, ¿lo retomamos? ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?- Lucius se acerca a mi, pero yo me aparto.

- No me toques Malfoy, esta noche te has pasado, y te juro, como que me llamo Akary Juliet Potter que me las vas a pagar.

- Venga, no me hagas reir, ¿y que haras? Correras a los brazos de tu hermanito suplicando que me de una paliza - el se rie y yo me enfurezco aún más.

- Te juro que algun dia vas a lamentar haberte cruzado en mi camino.

Dicho esto me doy la vuelta y bajo de la torre. Estoy un buen rato paseando por los jardines, espero que Susy no le haya contado nada a James. Tengo que pensar como hacer que Sirius me perdone, al fin y al cabo sé que con Susy puedo hablar y con una dosis de sumisión y humillación acabará por perdonarme, pero Sirius es un cabezota rencoroso y sé que le he hecho daño, dios, me siento como si le hubiera traicionado o puesto los cuernos de alguna manera. Tengo que arreglarlo, así que me dirijo a la fiesta donde espero encontrarle.

La gente sigue de fiesta, bailando y bebiendo, cojo una botella de whisky de fuego para darme valor y le doy un largo trago, y luego otro, y uno más, ahora sí, estoy preparada. Veo a Peter bailando en medio de la pista con un par de chicas, y al fondo, en uno de los sofás está Sirius con Amanda Lake, una chica de Hufflepuff, me acerco a él.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Sirius hace caso omiso, cojo a Amanda por el hombro y le digo que se marche, acepta de mala manera, pero se va. Así que me siento en el sofá al lado de Sirius.

- Por favor Sirius escúchame.

- No quiero Akary, nada de lo que puedas decirme ahora podrá quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. ¿Pero como se te ocurre? Con Malfoy, será que no hay chicos en el colegio… ¿tenías que fijarte en ese asqueroso Slytherin? Pensaba que estaba claro que las serpientes estaban prohibidas.

- Vayamos a dar un paseo, por favor, me siento fatal. Pero ya se ha acabado, se había acabado antes de que aparecieras. Dios… ¿pero qué hacíais en la torre?

- Habíamos ido a buscarte, tenía curiosidad por saber quien era tu ligue, claro, es que no me habría imaginado nunca lo que he visto. Dame eso- Me coge la botella y le da un largo trago, se la cojo y le doy un buen trago yo también.

- Perdóname, por favor- le miro con los ojos vidriosos llenos de culpa.

- No sé si puedo Akary.

- ¿Capaz o incapaz, Sirius? Perdóname.

Su mirada se ablanda, casi sonríe, me acerco más a él y le doy cálido abrazo, me separa un poco y nos quedamos mirándonos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, baja la mirada hacia mis labios y ese horrible cosquilleo vuelve a embargarme el estómago. Se acerca un poco más e intenta besarme pero aparto la cara. Nos separamos y nos quedamos un momento más mirándonos fijamente, los dos sabemos que no puede ser, aún no. Alarga su mano hacia mi rostro y me acaricia, sonrío, entonces baja hacia mi cuello y me quita la moneda y se la cuelga él.

- Te das cuenta de que algún día tendremos que dejar estos juegos, ¿verdad?- me dice.

- Lo sé, pero aún no. No estamos preparados.

Peter se acerca a nosotros y nos dice que todos quieren trasladar la fiesta al lago y bañarse. Sirius y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos, me ha perdonado, y estoy feliz por ello.

- ¿Vamos o no?- Pregunta Peter.

- Claro que sí, la fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar. ¿Vienes Akary?.

- No.. creo que me iré a dormir, demasiadas emociones por un día, estoy muy cansada.

- Tú te lo pierdes por aburrida.

Me río y veo como Sirius y Peter desaparecen por la puerta con el resto de la gente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Susy**

Estoy tan enfadada que podría gritar. Gritar, pegar y hasta romper todo lo que se pusiera a mi alcance. Pero eso me haría parecer una loca-psicótica y con que la gente ya piense que soy rarita tengo suficiente. Camino dando zancadas, y a mi lado Sirius no dice nada. Se que esta igual o más enfadado que yo y rezo para no encontrarnos con ningún Slytherin o pagará la ira de mi impulsivo amigo. Recorremos los pasillos del castillo sin ni siquiera preocuparnos de que no nos descubran.

- Tenemos que decírselo a James - lo dice tan serio que da hasta miedo. Se para en medio del pasillo, como asimilando lo que acaba de decir.

- ¿Estas loco? Montara un numerito y solo empeorará las cosas.

- No puede seguir viendo a ese imbecil.

- Ya nos ha dicho que se había acabado.

- Lo voy a matar.

- Vale, a sido una gran estupidez y estoy segura de que dentro de un tiempo se arrepentirá de todo. Pero si vuelves a montar una escena como la de ahora Akary no nos volvera a hablar nunca más. Y le hemos prometido que no lediríamos nada a James.

- ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca?

- Tal vez… pero todos cometemos errores - intento justificarla en parte para calmar la ira de Sirius y en parte para intentar apaciguar la mia. Lucius Malfoy es un calla con unos ideales repugnantes, los mismos que comparten tanto la familia de Sirius como la mía y por los cuales les hemos dado la espalda a todos ellos pagando un terrible precio. Aunque yo oficialmente no podrée fugarme de mi hogar hasta el 1 de agosto, cuando cumplire 17 años.

Retomamos el paso algo más calmados y aunque sigo estando molesta al menos ya no tengo ganas de matar a nadie. Llegamos a la sala de los menesteres, donde la fiesta ya hace rato que ha empezado. Hay muchos alumnos, tanto Gryffindor, Hufflepuff como Ravenclaw. Algunos bailan, otros se amontonan por las dos mesas que hay al fondo, que están repletas de alcohol y las parejas más apasionadas buscan intimidad en la zona de sofás que hay en la parte izquierda de la sala. La musica esta muy alta, aunque por suerte no se oye nada en el exterior. Nada más entrar, Sirius me rodea los hombros con un brazo y me grita al oído:

- Tengo la solucion para que se nos pase este disgusto - y me guia hacia la mesa del fondo. Yo me dejo llevar aunque una vocecita en mi interior me dice que las noches de juerga con Sirius nunca acaban bien. Pero la callo con el primer trago de whisky de fuego, que me quema la garganta. Bebemos y charlamos sobre trivialidades, noto como evita el tema de las vacaciones. Todos mis amigos lo han hecho, como si el hecho de no hablar de ello hiciese que desapareciera. Y yo, aunque agradezco el gesto me siento molesta.

- No pasa nada si me preguntas por mi madre - parece que el whisky me empieza a soltar la lengua- No voy a volverme loca ni nada por el estilo. Es un asco, no quiero volver pero es lo que hay y el hecho de que eviteis el tema no hace que se me haga más liviano.

- Ya bueno… Supongo que nadie sabe cómo tratar el tema. ¿Ya tienes decidido qué vas ha hacer?

- Mi tio me ha ofrecido ir a vivir con el. Pero eso implicaría irme a Francia y no acabar el curso aquí.

Sirius me mira sorprendido.

- ¡Pero no puedes irte! Pense que te quedarías en casa de los Potter.

- Akary y los señores Potter se han ofrecido, pero no se si seria buena idea.

- ¡Claro que sería buena idea! Cualquier idea es mejor que marcharse del país.

- No se Sirius, aún no se que voy ha hacer.

- ¿Akary lo sabe?

- No, no lo sabe nadie porque todo el mundo ha evitado sacar el tema. Y quiero que siga asi.

- Oye, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, al fin y al cabo yo pase por lo mismo el año pasado…

- Pero no puedes comparar. Tu te largaste con una buena fortuna gracias a tu tío. Y aunque los señores Potter te han acogido puedes ser autosuficiente. Yo me voy con una mano delante y otra detrás.

- ¡Y para que estan los amigos! Yo puedo dejarte mi piso. Puedes vivir allí y yo puedo prestarte dinero si quieres. ¡Ya me lo devolverás cuando puedas!

- Sirius… no tienes piso.

- Bueno algun dia tendre que comprarme uno, no puedo estar siempre en casa de los Potter. ¡Te lo presto!

- ¿Como vas a prestarme algo que no tienes?

- ¡No puedes irte a Francia! - lo dice casi gritando.

- ¿Quien se va a Francia? - un borracho Peter nos interrumpe la conversación - ¡Hey! ¿Un brindis? - alza su copa y nosotros brindamos con el.

- ¡El que no apoya no folla!- Grita Sirius que apoya rápidamente el vaso en la mesa, yo me rio, le imito y me bebo la copa de un trago. Sirius vuelve a llenar los vasos.

- ¿Donde esta Akary? - pregunta mirando a nuestro alrededor. La pregunta hace que por un momento recuerde mi enfado. Sirius parece haberme leido la mente,así que alza el vaso.

- Un brindis por los amigos que te hacen hacer cosas que no quieres - yo me rio y brindo con el.

Nos bebemos los vasos casi de un trago y Peter nos mira algo desconcertado. Yo le sonrío y vuelvo a llenar los vasos.

- Venga Pet, un brindis por nosotros - alzo el vaso y brindamos.

Y empezamos a hacer brindis estupidos por cualquier chorrada hasta que Peter, que no puede ya seguirnos el ritmo se va hacia la pista de baile. Cuando Remus nos encuentra estamos tan borrachos que no podemos parar ni de reirnos. Intuyo que el tambien esta un poco tocado porque cuando retomamos la ronda de brindis estupidos se nos une.

- ¡He Remus!... Hay que hacer algo con esta… - Sirius me señala y yo le miro intrigada- Se nos quiere pirar a Francia… ¡a comer pastelitos todo el dia!

- Que bien Sirius… ni una hora has podido mantener tu bocaza cerrada - le miró molesta, o al menos eso creo porque el alcohol ha inhibido mi capacidad para enfadarme.

-¿Francia? ¿Por qué tan lejos? - me pregunta Remus.

- La única familia que me queda vive ahi.

- Y yo le he dicho… noooo que yo te dejo mi casa

- ¿Que casa? - Remus le mira extrañado- Pero si no tienes ninguna

- ¡Otro! ¡Pues me la compro!

Remus se ríe y yo tambien.

- Aun no tengo decidido si voy a ir o no - lo digo mientras me acabo de nuevo mi copa.

- ¿Así que aún tenemos la posibilidad de convencerte para que te quedes? - me pregunta Remus

Yo le miro y le sonrio.

- Tal vez… Puedes intentarlo.

Remus me mira y sonrie picaramente. Tengo una ganas terribles de besarle pero me contengo y doy otro trago a mi bebida.

- ¡Me encanta esta cancion! - Sirius deja su vaso en la mesa y se lanza a la pista de baile.Rápidamente es acosado por un grupito de chicas y el encantado empieza a bailar con todas. Realmente parece estar en su salsa.

- Entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer para convencerte? - doy un pequeño respingo. Remus se ha colocado justo detrás mio, que me había girado para mirar a Sirius. Me habla muy cerca de la oreja y un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Por un momento recupero la razon y me digo a mi misma que no debo continuar. Que noestaría bien porque Remus ante todo es mi amigo y no puedo romper nuestra amistad por un encaprichamiento tonto. Pero la poca razón que puedo tener la pierdo en cuanto me besa suavemente en el cuello. Asi que me giro y lo mando todo al carajo besándole con deseo.

Recorremos el castillo entre besos y risas, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, pues a ninguno nos apetece que nos interrumpa algún profesor. Cuando llegamos a la habitación que comparten los chicos agradezco que ninguno se nos haya adelantado. Remus cierra la puerta y me arroja sobre la primera cama que se pone a nuestro alcance. Me besa con fuerza mientras con una mano me desabrocha la camisa y con la otra empieza a juguetear entre mis piernas. Nos deshacemos de la molesta ropa mientras nos comemos a besos. No puedo aguantarme mas, asi que me coloco a horcajadas sobre él y me penetro lentamente. Empiezo a moverme cada vez más deprisa hasta que el primer orgasmo invade mi cuerpo. Remus sale de mi y me tira sobre la cama, volviendome a penetrar con fuerza. Me sujeta los brazos con una sola mano mientra aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas que poco a poco me hacen perder la razón, entregando todo mi cuerpo al placer. Acabamos exhaustos y no tardamos en sucumbir al sueño.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol entran en la habitación intento taparme con la sábana, pero algo impide que se mueva. Miro a mi lado y veo a Remus durmiendo profundamente. Esta totalmente desnudo, al igual que yo y es en ese instante cuando me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Salgo de la cama intentando no despertarle pues no sabria que narices decirle. Definitivamente las noches de juerga con Sirius nunca acaban bien… Me visto rápidamente y deshago el hechizo que hace que no se pueda abrir la puerta. Cuando salgo veo quePeter duerme sentado en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta. Me compadezco de él pero no lo despierto pues no estoy preparada para dar ninguna explicación. Corro hacia nuestro dormitorio en busca de Akary. Dios, ¿como he podido hacer algo así? Esta vez la he cagado mucho. Por suerte mi amiga esta durmiendo en su cama… Yo le zarandeo y ella se despierta, pero al verme se da media vuelta.

- Akary

- No… cinco minutos más…

- Akary despierta, he hecho algo estúpido…

- Bueno… ya se arreglara…- intenta taparse la cara con las sabanas, pero no le dejo.

- Akary ¡despierta!

- Solo cinco minutos más…

- Akary me he acostado con Remus

- ¡¿Que?! - se incorpora tan rápidamente que casi me da un cabezazo.

- Estábamos borrachos, ¡no sé en qué narices estaba pensando!

- En sexo, eso seguro…

La miro con indignación.

- Vamos Susy, entre vosotros dos siempre ha habido demasiada tensión sexual. Yo creo que incluso os hará bien. Hay un estudio muggle que dice que el sexo entre amigos refuerza las amistades.

Yo me tapo la cara con las manos y me levanto de su cama. Entro en el baño y le hago un gesto para que me siga, pues no quiero despertar a las demás. Ella entra conmigo y cierra la puerta. Me siento en la tapa de w.c y suspiro.

- Akary… Mi tio me ha propuesto irme con ellos a Francia.

- ¿Que? Pero… ¡si ibas a quedarte en mi casa!

- Aún no le he dicho que si, pero creo que es la mejor opción.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Vas a alejarte de todos tus amigos?

-¡Maldita sea Akary! Voy a abandonar a toda mi familia. Mi tio es la única persona que me queda, ¿que quieres que haga?

- ¡Nosotros también somos tu familia! Y dentro de nada podrás aparecerte, podrás visitarles en vacaciones, o algo, no sé, pero no puedes dejar tu vida a un lado. Sólo queda un curso, haz eso, pasa este curso conmigo y piénsalo con calma, hazlo por mi- Akary me mira con los ojos llorosos muy abiertos, ¿como puede tener los ojos tan grandes? Parece el gato con botas, y me dan ganas de darle un achuchón, no puedo enfadarme con ella.

- ¿Y de que voy a vivir hasta entonces? ¿Del aire? Ojala todo fuese tan facil. Claro que no quiero irme ni alejarme de vosotros, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? - tengo ganas de llorar, estoy frustrada y por un momento desearía ser otra persona. - Y encima soy tan tonta que me he dejado llevar por el alchol y me he acabado liando con Remus. ¡No paro de empeorar las cosas!

- Yo tengo dinero Sue, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, además tu tío es enrollado, seguro que no le importa pagarte los libros o lo que haga falta, total, si te vas a Beauxbatons tendrá que comprarte libros igualmente, y no te verá en todo el curso, ¿qué más da que estés allí que aquí?. Y lo de Rem… bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar y lo sabes, si no quieres nada con él simplemente haz como si no hubiera pasado, yo lo hago mucho y funciona…

Me muerdo el labio y bajo la vista. Tal vez puedo plantearle a Alan acabar el curso en Hogwarts, igual Akary tiene razón y no le importa… Y en cuanto a Remus… Si no quiero nada con él tal vez lo de hacer como si no hubiera pasado funciona, pero ¿realmente no quiero nada con el? Mi cabeza es un lío, ¡ni siquiera se lo que quiero!

- ¿Y si no se si quiero algo o no con Remus? - la pregunta pilla de improvisto a mi amiga, que me mira con incertidumbre.

- Entonces primero intenta aclararte… - me sonríe intentando darme algun tipo de apoyo. Y yo estiro mis brazo pidiendo un abrazo que mi amiga me da sonriente.

- Quiero que este mes pase lo más rápidamente posible.

- ¡Ya veras que pasara volando! Ya casi no falta nada para tu cumple… Además, tengo pensado hacerte una visitilla - se separa de mi y me guiña un ojo.

- Eso sí mi madre quiere abrirte la puerta.

- ¡Ya veras como sí que lo hace! - lo dice tan convencida que me da hasta miedo.

- ¡Ojala! - me desperezo un poco y me levanto - ¿que hora es?

- No deben ser ni las siete…

- Entonces podemos aprovechar y dormir un poco más - salgo del baño y me estiro en mi cama. Akary se tumba en la suya y por el sonido de su respiración noto que no tarda mucho en volverse a dormir. Yo empiezo a sucumbir al sueño mientras escenas de la noche invaden mi mente…

Hace un día muy soleado. Tengo mucho calor y noto las piernas cansadas. Estoy en medio de una vía, a mi alrededor todo es blanco, solo existe la vía. Empiezo a andar y a lo lejos oigo el sonido de un tren, asustada echo a correr. Al final diviso un anden y yo corro mas y mas deprisa. El tren está a punto de alcanzarme, salto tan alto que puedo llegar al andén pero caigo mal y me golpeo la cara contra el suelo. Empieza a sangrarme la nariz y un hombre me tiende un pañuelo. Lo cojo agradecida y cuando le miro veo a mi tio.

- ¡Alan! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿que haces aqui?

- Solo queria avisarte de que nos hemos mudado.

El señala hacia atrás y veo a su mujer y a su hijo, que tiene mi misma edad, rodeados de maletas. Louis me sonríe y yo me acerco a el. Vuelvo a oir el tren, cada vez más cerca. Louis me mira con sus ojos azules y me sonríe. Esta mucho mas alto que la última vez que lo vi, y su pelo castaño ha crecido bastante. Le abrazo. El tren empieza a pitar como un loco, me giro justo para ver como se estrella junto al andén, llevandose a mi tío por delante. Yo grito y miro a Louis, pero Louis ya no esta, ni mi tia. Estoy sola…

- ¡Susy! - Lily me zarandea y abro los ojos algo aturdida - ¡Susy tu nariz! - me tiende un pañuelo y automaticamente yo lo acerco a mi nariz, que me sangra abundantemente. Le sonrío y me levanto de la cama.

- ¡Akary! ¡Akary! -mi amiga sale del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo - Se mudan. ¡Mis tios se mudan!

- ¿Que? ¿A donde? - me pregunta algo aturdida y yo la miro como si fuese obvio.

- ¡Pues aquí, a Londres! ¿Donde si no?

- ¿En serio? ¿Estas segura?

- ¡Si! Lo he visto en mi sueño - a estas alturas he aprendido a diferenciar los sueños normales de los… premonitorios por así llamarlos. No es que me pase muy a menudo, ni siquiera se controlar lo que me pasa, simplemente, ocurre y lo diferencio principalmente porque me acababa sangrando la nariz. Lily nos mira con incertidumbre así que yo la pongo al dia, noche loca incluida.

- Vaya…- mi amiga esta sorprendida, tanto que hasta se sienta en la cama intentando asimilar toda la información que le acabo de dar - Entonces, no te vas, ¿verdad?

- No, creo que no - yo sonrió bobamente. Me siento feliz porque realmente no quería irme.

- Bueno, me alegro. Y… ¿que pasa con Remus? - la pregunta me pilla un poco desprevenida

- ¡Oh venga Lily! ¿Quien no ha tenido nunca una noche loca? Yo haría como si no hubiese pasado nada, al menos mientras te aclaras un poco…- Akary habla como si su solución fuese la única coherente

- ¡Pero eso no esta bien! Lo mejor es que hableis, y os sincereis…

- ¿Y que le digo? - le pregunto un poco molesta a Lily - Oye Remus, lo de ayer fue cosa del alcohol y desearía que no hubiese ocurrido nunca. No me malinterpretes que a mi me gustas, pero no se cuanto porque nunca me lo había planteado hasta ahora y no quiero tener que hacerlo, al menos de momento, porque tengo mi vida un poco patas arriba y necesito poner un poco de orden, así que… ¿Amigos?

- Bueno, ¡al menos es una explicacion!¡Se lo debes!

- ¡Si hombre! ¿Y porque ella? ¿No fue Remus quien empezó? - Akary salta en mi defensa.

- Bueno, ¡ya basta! - me levanto y me encierro en el baño molesta.

Oigo como siguen discutiendo entre ellas y me rio. La verdad es que no puedo negar que Remus me gusta, pero me había decidido a no pensar en ello y centrarme en otros asuntos mas importantes. Y la verdad es que hasta ayer lo había llevado muy bien… Maldigo una vez mas a Sirius y a mi por dejarme llevar y me visto. Cuando salgo mis amigas me esperan para bajar a desayunar. Veo que Lily ya lo tiene todo bien recojidito.

- ¿Y vosotras a que esperáis para empaquetar-lo todo? - nos pregunta mientra bajamos hacia el gran comedor.

- ¡Si ya casi lo tenemos todo! - Akary me guiña un ojo. - Después de desayunar acabaremos.

Yo asiento con la cabeza mientras entramos en el gran comedor. Veo que al fondo Remus desayuna junto con los demás y se me hace un nudo en el estomago. Aun no he decidido como voy a llevar el asunto así que me decanto por la opción mas cómoda; hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Buenos días - digo mientras me siento al lado de Peter.

- ¡Buenos días chicas! ¿Que Sue cómo has amanecido? - pregunta Sirius entre risas- Ayer os dejé muy animados.

Intento no sonrojarme cuando Remus y yo cruzamos la mirada.

- No tanto como tu, la ultima vez que te vi estabas rodeado por cinco Hufflepuff…

- ¿Cinco? - James mira asombrado a Sirius - ¿En serio?

- Ya ves Prongs, soy todo un galán - Sirius le guiña un ojo pícaramente.

- Si hombre, eso no te lo crees ni tu - dice Akary - Acabo la noche conmigo, así que no os flipeis.

-¿Que? ¿Contigo? - James se escandaliza tanto que hasta se levanta de su asiento.

- ¡No pienses mal! Juntos pero no revueltos Prongs

James parece aliviado y vuelve a sentarse de nuevo.

- ¿Ya habéis preparado los baúles? - pregunta Lily intentando cambiar de tema.

- Si, aunque yo aun tengo que devolver algunos libros - dice Remus mientras da un sorbo a su café.

- Si, yo también. Podemos pasar luego - le dice Lily sonriendo - Susy, ¿tu ya has devuelto todos los libros?

- Si, creo que si, aunque seguro que cuando empiece a empaquetar las cosas aparece alguno…

- Pues dánoslos y te los devolvemos nosotros - me dice Remus mientras mordisquea una tostada. Yo asiento con la cabeza mientras me unto una tostada. Parece que Remus ha decidido adquirir la misma postura que yo y me alegro. La conversación se vuelve un poco nostálgica cuando nos ponemos ha hacer un repaso del curso. Charlamos animadamente mientras el salón se va llenando de alumnos que devoran sus desayunos. Miro el reloj y me sobresalto. Tenemos que estar listos en una hora y Akary y yo aun no hemos empaquetado nada, así que me levanto algo histérica y tras llamarle la atención a Akary nos vamos a nuestra habitación. Recogemos las cosas lo mas rápido que podemos, amontonándolas todas en nuestros respectivos baúles. Lily sube para ver si tengo algún libro, yo le agradezco el gesto y le doy un par ejemplares. Se marcha no sin antes echarnos una leve reprimenda sobre lo malo que es dejar las cosas para el ultimo momento. Cuando acabo, me siento en mi baúl algo exhausta y miro la habitación con nostalgia. No volveré hasta dentro de dos meses y eso me entristece, me gusta Hogwarts, hace que me olvide de los problemas de fuera. Akary que ya a acabado me mira y se sienta a mi lado.

- Solo sera un mes, pasara rápido -me dice.

- Pasara rápido - repito esas palabras intentando creer lo que mi amiga dice.

- Ademas, prometo que nos veremos - me sonríe y yo la miro incrédula - Vamos, tenemos que convertir tu fuga de casa en algo épico.

Me guiña un ojo y consigue hacerme sonreír.

- Bueno… al fin y al cabo un mes no es tanto. He soportado esto casi 17 años, sobreviviré. - lo digo mientras me pongo en pie, un poco más decidida.

Akary se incorpora y me mira picaramente.

- Al menos esta vez te llevas un cálido recuerdo para tus solitarias noches de verano - me guiña un ojo y noto como yo me sonrojo.

Vuelvo a pensar en Remus, en sus labios, su cuerpo, su olor…. y sonrío. Me incorporo y agarro mi baúl con fuerza. Akary me sigue, al fin me siento preparada para afrontar lo que me espera. Hecho un último vistazo a nuestra habitación y cierro la puerta, bajando las escaleras con más decisión que antes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencias: Los personajes no nos pertenecen y no sacamos ningún beneficio con esto, tan solo el placer que nos produce poner palabras a las historias que nos rondan por la mente. Hay un ligero universo alterno pues al incluir personajes a la historia hemos tenido que cambiar algunas cosas. Poco a poco se irá animando, así que no dejéis de leer. Y ya sabéis, un review es el mejor regalo para un escritor ;)**_

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Akary **

El tren se detiene y los alumnos empiezan a bajar emocionados con el reencuentro. Nosotros salimos los últimos. Como siempre nos hemos pasado el viaje recordando los mejores momentos de año y al final las tres tontas de turno hemos acabado llorando y prometiendo escribirnos cada día, cosa que por supuesto no cumpliremos. No es justo, los chicos se ven en verano, en cambio nosotras entre que Susy está recluida en casa y Lily siempre quiere aprovechar las vacaciones para estar con su hermana, al final nunca nos vemos.

Asomo la cabeza por la ventana, los padres de Lily están en el andén esperando a su hija con cara de emoción, no muy lejos de ella están mis padres hablando animadamente con los padres de Remus y un hombre que no conozco, al pobre Peter nunca vienen a buscarlo, me da pena, algún día tendría que hablar con él, la verdad es que no conozco muy bien su historia…

Miro a Susy, ha llegado la hora de despedirnos, las tres nos damos un largo abrazo.

- Un mes Susy, un mes y estaremos juntas- le digo.

- Ya verás como se pasa enseguida, y celebraremos tu cumpleaños por todo lo alto!- le dice Lily.

- En mi piso!- Dice Sirius entusiasmado.

Sue y Remus se ríen mientras los demás les miramos extrañados.

- Qué piso Padfoot?- pregunta James.

- Ninguno, no le hagas caso.- contesta Remus.

Una tímida lágrima se me escapa, y Susy vuelve a abrazarme, la aprieto fuerte, me da miedo que el plan no salga bien y al final acabe casada o algo peor. De golpe siento un peso encima mío y no puedo moverme, nuestros amigos se han unido al abrazo, permanecemos así unos momentos, pero no podemos retrasarlo más y bajamos del tren, primero nosotros, y un segundo después ella.

Lily es la primera en separarse, le da un beso a su madre y abraza a su padre, James se queda a su lado como esperando a que la pelirroja les presente, cosa que parece, no está dispuesta a hacer.

- Bueno James, nos vemos en septiembre, estudia mucho eh- Y le da un beso en la mejilla.

El aludido le dedica una sonrisa un poco decaída y se reúne con nosotros. Mi madre se abalanza hacia nosotros, le desordena (más aún) el pelo a James y empieza a achucharnos y a besuquearnos como si llevara una vida sin vernos.

- Mamá por favor que me llenas de labial. Ni que hubiéramos sobrevivido a una guerra- me quejo.

- Os he echado mucho de menos niños, a ti también Sirius, ven aquí.

Alarga su brazo y acoge al chico en su regazo, eso me da la oportunidad de deshacerme del abrazo y voy a saludar a mi padre, que me abraza, gracias a dios no tan efusivamente.

- Perdonad que interrumpa, y Susan?- nos pregunta el hombre que hablaba con mi padre hace un rato. Soy su tío, Alan.

Los tres nos miramos sorprendidos, nos giramos y vemos que Susy está al fondo del andén, supongo que esperando a que venga su madre. La llamamos y cuando ve a su tío, su rostro ensombrecido se convierte en una gran sonrisa, corre hacia nosotros y abraza a su tío.

- Pensaba que mamá vendría a buscarme. Eso quiere decir que ya puedo irme contigo?

- No cielo, habrá que esperar aún, vámonos, tu señora madre nos está esperando arriba.

A Susy vuelve a cambiarle la cara, le doy un beso en la mejilla y se marcha. Nos despedimos de Remus y Peter y salimos a la calle donde un coche del ministerio nos espera.

- Que ganas tengo de ser auror para tener uno de estos- Dice Sirius.

- Yo también dice James.

- O quizá podríais ser profesores o médicos o algo con lo que vuestra vida no estuviera en constante peligro y así no tendría que vivir angustiada- Les dice mi madre- El coche ya os lo compro yo si queréis.

Al fin llegamos a casa, subo corriendo a mi habitación, está exactamente igual a como la dejé, me tiro en mi cama, dios, como me encanta mi cama de 2x2 metros, cuando estoy en Hogwarts es lo que más echo de menos, a veces puedo ser muy materialista lo sé, echo un ojo al cuarto y pienso que debo haber madurado mucho en un año porque lo encuentro muy infantil. Mi madre entra en la habitación.

- ¿En qué piensas cielo?

- En que este verano tenemos trabajo má, este cuarto parece el de una princesita de ocho años.

Mi madre se ríe, la observo con detenimiento, nos parecemos muchísimo, pero la edad no perdona y ya empieza a tener el rostro lleno de pequeñas arrugas y algunas manchas, se la ve tan frágil, le cojo la mano.

- Yo también te he echado de menos mamá.

Me incorporo y nos abrazamos, mi hermano, como de costumbre nos interrumpe.

- Ey! Voy a ponerme celoso!

- No lo hagas, os quiero a los dos por igual, y siempre os voy a querer muchísimo, esté donde esté, tened presente que siempre habrá una parte de mi en vuestros corazones- Se echa a llorar, y James y yo nos miramos y ponemos los ojos en blanco, siempre monta este tipo de escenas, es taaaaaaaaaaaan sentimental.

- Venga má, que no vas a morirte, no te pongas así- le dije James dándole un beso.

- Habéis crecido tanto este año, esperad, voy a por la cámara de fotos.

- Mamá no! No caben más fotos en casa, te das cuenta lo incómodo que es, que a cada paso haya una Akary y un James sonriendo y haciendo el idiota?

- No digas tonterías niña, son recuerdos, y cuando estáis fuera os miro y parece que estéis aquí.

Resoplamos, no hay nada que hacer, así que esperamos a que vuelva y sonreímos a la cámara unas doscientas veces hasta que mi madre se da por satisfecha. Por la puerta aparece Erestor nuestro elfo doméstico con mi baúl y detrás de él Sirius. Sonrío al elfo en señal de agradecimiento y este me devuelve la sonrisa.

- Por cierto Sirius- dice mi madre.- Hablé con Charlus, y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que James y tú ya sois muy mayores para compartir habitación, así que te hemos acomodado en la antigua habitación de James, me he tomado la libertad de decorarla un poco, pero ya acabarás de darle tu propio toque.

- No tenías porque Dorea, muchas gracias- Sirius la abraza. Es una escena muy tierna hasta que me doy cuenta de que la antigua habitación de James es…

- Mi vestidor! Qué habéis hecho con mi ropa?

- Tranquila querida, tu padre ha puesto unas escaleras en el armario de aquí que dan a una de las habitaciones de la buhardilla, y allí tienes toda tu ropa. Loreta ha estado decorándolo y organizandote la ropa como a ti te gusta.- la respuesta de mi madre me tranquiliza.

- Y váis a dejar que compartan baño?- Dice James.

- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que eso al principio nos incomodó un poco, porque ya sois mayores, pero no podíamos poner a Sirius en la habitación de invitados, porque no lo eres-dice mirando a Sirius con total sinceridad- Tú eres como un hijo para mi, y por eso confío en ti, en los dos- James nos mira, él no confía tanto- Además, por si acaso, vuestro padre ha hecho un hechizo, cuando la puerta de un lado se abre la otra se cierra automáticamente, y no vuelve a abrirse hasta que la persona del interior sale por donde ha venido, así que no se puede cruzar de habitación por el baño- Nos mira con cara de satisfacción.

- Ya me extrañaba a mi, eso de ''confiamos en vosotros'' sonaba demasiado bien.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde las vacaciones, estoy mi tumbona tomando el sol tranquilamente cuando de repente unas gotas de agua helada caen encima de mi estómago. Abro los ojos. Como no... es Sirius.

- Por qué me molestas? Estaba casi dormida.

- Porque me aburro, James se ha ido a Londres a pasar el día con Lily. Por qué no hacemos algo tu y yo?

- Claro, tengo una idea, porque no te tumbas aquí a mi lado y tomamos el sol juntos y en silencio?

- En serio? En serio Akary? Vas a ser ASÍ de aburrida- grita abriendo mucho los ojos y estirando los brazos. Me hace reír.

- Estoy perra Sirius, no me apetece hacer nada de nada.

- Perra dices?- Me mira con malicia y posa su mano en la parte interna de mi muslo, empieza a subir y le aparto.

- Que haces?!

- Ya te he dicho que estoy aburrido- pongo los ojos en blanco.

- Oye, no te aburres de tu pelo?.

- De mi pelo? Por qué? Qué le pasa a mi pelo?

- Que llevas el mismo peinado desde hace seis años. No te apetece cambiar? Córtatelo.

- Ni loca me lo corto! Adoro mi melena.

- Que te lo cortes- Se quita la moneda del cuello y me la pone en la mano- Capaz o incapaz?

Abro mucho los ojos y le miro con pánico, me toco el cabello, me llega por la cintura, hace años que no me corto ni las puntas, es mi orgullo, y eso es lo que está en juego, no puedo dejar que gane. Tengo que hacerlo.

- Esta bien, quieres hacer algo? Nos vamos a la peluquería, pero luego me vengaré- le digo cogiéndole un mechón de su pelo, que ya le llega casi por los hombros.

- No vale repetir reto…

- Tranquilo, el mío será mucho peor. Por cierto suscribo la nueva norma, no vale repetir reto- le saco la lengua y me levanto para ir a vestirme.

Después de una larga discusión convenzo a Sirius de que se fíe de mi y nos aparezcamos en el centro comercial en vez de coger el autobús. Tiene miedo de que le ampute una pierna, pero soy una auténtica maestra de la aparición así que todo sale perfecto y acabamos en el baño de señoras de la segunda planta de los almacenes Harrods.

- Tenías que aparecerte en el lavabo de mujeres?

- Y dónde querías? En medio de las terrazas? Déjame asomarme a ver si hay alguien- saco la cabeza por la puerta- Vamos, no hay nadie.

Salimos de ahí y lo primero que hacemos es dirigirnos a una peluquería, estoy nerviosa, nunca he ido a ninguna, de pequeña me cortaba el pelo mi madre, y desde los 12 años me he ido cortando yo las puntas y el flequillo. Nos atiende una chica joven bastante guapa, con la que Sirius no pierde la oportunidad de flirtear con ella.

- Bueno, mi amiga quiere hacer un cambio drástico, quizá algo como la mujer del poster de ahí- sigo el dedo de Sirius hasta el poster y veo a una chica con el pelo muy corto, la nuca rapada y un flequillo extremadamente largo.

- Que! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Yo había pensado más bien en las punta, o quizá cortarlo a la altura de los codos…

- Eso no es un cambio de look, es lo mismo pero un poco más corto, nadie notará la diferencia.

- Tranquila señorita, venga conmigo.- la chica me sienta en uno de los tocadores y empieza a tocarme el pelo- Mire, si quiere hacer un buen cambio sin que sea algo muy extremo yo lo cortaría por aquí- me semi recoge el pelo dejándomelo a mitad del cuello- Entonces aprovechando que lleva el flequillo bastante largo lo ladearía así y lo despuntaría bastante para darle un poco de volumen y soltura. Qué le parece, yo creo que estará preciosa, resaltara mucho más sus facciones- la chica me sonríe muy amablemente.

- No sé, yo..

- Es perfecto- afirma Sirius.

- Está bien, empiece ya antes de que me arrepienta y salga corriendo.

En una hora yo estoy lista y Sirius tiene una cita para esa misma noche. Me miro al espejo y me sorprende lo que veo, parezco más mayor, más madura. Sirius me coge por detrás y me mira en el espejo embelesado, sonríe como un tonto, yo también me río y empiezo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que se me alborote el pelo, me encanta, nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas como dos tontos.

- Y ahora a dónde vamos?

- Bueno, ahora te toca a ti cumplir tu reto.

- Y qué tengo que hacer?

- Verás Black, bajaremos abajo al hall yo apagaré el suministro eléctrico mientras tú, querido amigo te quitarás la ropa subirás a lo alto de la estatua y cantarás mi canción favorita. Capaz o incapaz? - le tiendo la moneda y le miro con malicia. Sirius sonríe.

- Capaz, por supuesto.

Dicho y hecho, bajamos y apago todas las luces, la gente entra en pánico y empieza a correr de un lado a otro gritando, de repente se oye un carraspeo en lo alto, todo el mundo se queda en silencio, saco disimuladamente mi varita y enciendo dos de los focos que iluminan normalmente la estatua. Sirius está en lo alto, totalmente desnudo, pensaba que al menos se quedaría en calzoncillos pero parece que tiene menos vergüenza de la que pensaba. El público le mira y parece que se empieza a poner colorado, entonces comienza a entonar la melodía de ''La vie en rose'', mi canción favorita, el pobre no se sabe la letra y sólo dice ''la la la'' siguiendo el ritmo mientras se contornea al son de la música. Saco la cámara de video que me regaló Lily por mi cumpleaños y lo grabó todo. Los guardias del centro empiezan a gritarle que baje de ahí inmediatamente, y como hace caso omiso empiezan a trepar para cogerle, Sirius sigue cantando, o más bien tarareando y va pegando saltitos que casi le cuestan la caída libre. Uno de los guardias consigue atraparle y le obligan a bajar. Vuelvo a apagar las luces y corro hacia ellos, Sirius consigue zafarse, me coge de la mano y nos desaparecemos de allí.

Aparecemos a las afueras de Londres, a la orilla del Támesis, debajo de un puente viejo. Nos tumbamos en el césped y empezamos a reírnos como locos.

- Jajajajaaja jajajajajja- No puedo parar de reírme- Ha sido buenísimo, que sepas que lo he grabado todo! jajaajajjjaaja.

- Que mala eres, no le enseñaras eso a nadie verdad?

- No lo sé… que me ofreces a cambio de mi silencio? - arqueo las cejas y me muerdo el labio. Sirius sonríe.

- Voy a quitarte esa cámara, ya verás, dónde la guardas?.

Pongo mi pequeño bolso detrás de mi espalda y Sirius se abalanza sobre mí. Empezamos a forcejear pero paro en seco, le he tocado el culo y me doy cuenta de que sigue desnudo, me ruborizo totalmente y él aprovecha mi descuido para quitarme el bolso.

- Devuélvemelo, vamos.

- Quítamelo.

- Sirius, estás desnudo…

- Y soy el primer tío que ves en bolas, no? Entiendo..

- No, pero…

- Si de verdad lo quieres juega por él. - se acerca peligrosamente a mi cara- Bésame.

- No..

- Pues tendré que hacerlo yo.

Acorta la poca distancia que nos separa y me besa, me coge desprevenida y esta vez no me da tiempo a apartarme. Me dejo llevar, besa tan bien, pongo mi mano sobre su nuca y le acaricio el pelo acercándolo más a mi si cabe. Sirius se tumba completamente sobre mi y empieza a subirme la falda. No puedo hacer esto, le paro en seco y le aparto de mi.

- Basta Sirius, no podemos hacer esto.

- Por qué no?

- Porque no, porque no saldría bien, ya lo intentamos y no salió bien.

- Teníamos once años Akary…

- Dime que me quieres, es muy simple, dos palabras, ocho letras, dime que me quieres y que vas a estar conmigo y no volverás a mirar a ninguna chica más.- Sirius baja la mirada.

- No puedo prometerte eso, por qué no podemos simplemente ser amigos y de vez en cuando pues.. hacerlo? No me vas a decir ahora que eres una chica dada a los compromisos amorosos.

- Contigo es distinto, contigo... o lo quiero todo o no quiero nada. Y hasta que no estés preparado para asumirlo.. es mejor que no hagamos el idiota. Vámonos a casa anda, no podemos hacer nada si estás desnudo.- le cojo la mano y nos volvemos a desaparecer.

Aparecemos en la habitación de Sirius y me dispongo a salir cuando me coge de la mano.

- Te quiero.- me giro sorprendida- Pero no sé si puedo comprometerme contigo. Veo a James y a Lily y parece bonito, pero mira como ha cambiado tu hermano desde que está con ella, ya nunca quiere salir a emborracharnos y hasta se controla más y no se mete en tantos follones como antes. Cuando le propones una broma, primero piensa en si Lily se enfadará mucho, y aunque luego siempre acabo convenciendole, ya no es lo mismo. Y yo no sé si estoy preparado para madurar de esa manera. Déjame ser un crío un tiempo más.-Deja de hablar y me mira a los ojos, como buscando mi comprensión.- Me esperarás?

- Es un reto?

- No…

- Entonces no puedo prometerte nada.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo al salón, mi hermano ya ha vuelto de su escapada con Lily y está en el sofá escuchando las batallitas de mi padre. Me siento junto a ellos.

- Qué te has hecho en el pelo!?- me pregunta James.

- Qué me he hecho?- Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y toco mi cabello, ahora corto, vaya, con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado- Ah, esto.. un cambio de look, te gusta?

- Mucho, te queda muy bien. Pero no pensé que te atreverías, me acabas de hacer perder una apuesta.

- Cómo? Sirius te lo contó?

- Claro, nos lo contamos todo. Vais a seguir jugando o ya te has vengado?

- Sólo es el principio hermanito- le miro maliciosa.

- Ten cuidado Ary, o te pillarás más los dedos de lo que ya los tienes.

- A qué clase de juego os referís?- pregunta mi padre- Sirius y tu no estaréis haciendo cosas que no sean estrictamente de hermanos, no? Porque te recuerdo que mientras viváis bajo este techo es otro hermano para ti.

- Tranquilo Charlus, entre su hija y yo no hay nada- Sirius me mira severo, creo que no ha entendido nada de lo que le he explicado.

- James, porque no vamos a dar una vuelta con la escoba.. me apetece mucho.

- Claro, Sirius vienes?

- Preferiría que estuviéramos solos, ya sabes, como antes.- James me mira sin comprender.

- Tranquilo Prongs, he quedado para cenar. Recuerda que mañana vamos a mirar pisos.

- Si claro, amigo- James le sonríe como disculpándose.

Cogemos nuestras escobas y nos vamos, está apunto de anochecer, así que nos vamos a la parte alta del valle de Godric a ver la puesta de sol como cuando éramos pequeños.

- Qué te pasa Akary? Estuviste rarísima los últimos días del curso, estabas bien y ahora vuelves a estar rara. Qué pasa por tu pequeña cabecita?- me pregunta revolviéndome el pelo.

- Nada, estoy cansada simplemente. Te envidio, sabes? A mi también me gustaría tener algo como lo que tenéis Lily y tú. Estoy cansada de ir de cama en cama.- me apoyo en su musculoso brazo.

- Perdona, de ir de dónde a dónde?- Pregunta James fingiendo enfado.

- No te hagas el tonto hermano.

- Todo esto es por Sirius, no? Tienes que olvidarte de él, y como parece que ir de la mano de un chico a otro - le miro levantando una ceja, de la mano? Por dios ni que tuviéramos cinco años- No me mires así, no voy a decir cama, eres mi hermana pequeña- Sí, veinte minutos más pequeña- Lo que decía, que ya que eso no te ha funcionado quizá deberías tomar una postura más madura y enfrentarte a ello.

- Vale Lily y qué propones?

- Cómo que Lily?

- Bueno, no esperarás que me crea que eso lo has pensado tú sólo, te recuerdo que hasta hace tres meses, tú también ibas de una mano a otra, como dices tú.

- No me compares con vosotros dos, yo tenía relaciones, aunque no duraran demasiado.

- Estar con una chica una semana no se puede llamar relación, Jamie.

- Cuando has estado tú con un chico una semana entera?- Intento no pensar en Lucius, aunque la verdad que escudarme en algo que duró dos semanas tampoco dice mucho a mi favor.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi. Qué tal con Lil?

- Es maravillosa, ya sé que desde fuera parece que no peguemos mucho, pero la verdad es que nos complementamos a la perfección, pienso casarme con ella, sabes?

A mi hermano le brillan los ojos, se nota que está profundamente enamorado, me pasa el brazo por la espalda y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- No le des muchas vueltas a la cabeza Akary, y centrate en encontrar a alguien que te guste, y pueda darte lo que necesitas, y así serás feliz y te olvidarás de Sirius, ya veras.

No digo nada, me besa en la frente y nos quedamos así viendo la puesta de sol.

El hecho de que Sirius tenga la obsesión de comprarse un piso me ha facilitado mucho las cosas estos días, porque mi hermano y él casi no están en casa, y yo me he dedicado a mi misma, hasta me he terminado los dos libros que Lily me dejó para el verano. Hoy estoy nerviosa, llevo un mes planeándolo todo, pero ahora que ha llegado el día, parezco un flan. Acabo de recoger mis cosas y las meto todas en mi pequeño bolso hechizado, escoba incluída. Bajo a preparar mi coartada y veo que James y Sirius ya están levantados. Pongo mi mejor cara de enferma y voy a llorarle a mi madre.

- Qué te pasa, cielin?

- Me encuentro muy mal mamá, voy a subir a dormir más rato, así que no podré ir a casa de los Weasley con vosotros.- Sirius y James me miran con cara de incrédulos, pero no dicen nada. Mi madre asiente.

- Está bien, llamaré para cancelarlo, ya iremos mañana.- Mierda, por qué tiene esta mujer que preocuparse siempre tanto por todo?.

- No má, id vosotros de verdad, yo me pasaré el día en la cama, no vale de nada que estéis aquí, si me ocurriera algo puedes aparecerte en un segundo. No te preocupes. Dale un beso a Bill y a Charlie y dale ánimos a Molly por la recta final del embarazo- Dios, esa mujer parece un conejo.

- Está bien hija, pero no me voy tranquila.

Le doy un beso y subo a mi habitación, me visto a la velocidad del rayo y me desaparezco.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencias: Los personajes no nos pertenecen y no sacamos ningún beneficio con esto, tan solo el placer que nos produce poner palabras a las historias que nos rondan por la mente. Hay un ligero universo alterno pues al incluir personajes a la historia hemos tenido que cambiar algunas cosas. Poco a poco se irá animando, así que no dejéis de leer. Y ya sabéis, un review es el mejor regalo para un escritor ;)**_

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Susy M. Green**

Es una noche despejada, la luna llena brilla a lo alto en el cielo y gracias a ella puedo guiar mis pasos. Camino descalza sobre la hierba húmeda. No llevo mas ropa que un fino camison de algodon, pero no tengo frío. A mi alrededor no hay nada, solo campo que se extiende hasta donde me alcanza la vista. Camino y camino, hasta que no puedo mas y me siento sobre el césped. Estoy cansada y mis pies se han llenado de pequeños cortes. Abrazo mis piernas y entierro mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiese desaparecer. Oigo a lo lejos el aullido de un lobo y mi instinto me dice que debo correr. Me levanto asustada y me sobresalto al comprobar que el escenario ha cambiado. Me encuentro en un frondoso bosque donde la luz de la luna casi no llega. Vuelvo a oír el aullido, esta vez más cerca y echo a correr. Noto como las ramas me arañan las piernas y la cara, y siento como mi piel se rompe, pero no paro de correr. Me adentro mas y mas en el bosque, hasta que llego a un claro. Me asombro al ver en el centro a Lucius que me mira con desprecio mientras que a su lado Narcissa, vestida de novia se tapa la cara con vergüenza. Me quedo aturdida, sin saber que hacer, pero el aullido hace que reaccione y justo cuando estoy a punto de volver a salir corriendo un enorme lobo me cierra el paso. Me quedo paralizada y la bestia parece oler mi miedo. Se acerca a mi tanto que puedo sentir su aliento. Asustada intento retroceder, pero mis piernas fallan y caigo al suelo. El lobo se acerca más a mi, me lame la cara y me muestra los dientes gruñendo feroz, no soy capaz de moverme, un pánico atroz se apodera de mi… Entonces una enorme bestia negra se abalanza sobre él, tirándolo al suelo, él se revuelve y empiezan a rodar...

- Señorita Susan, señorita Susan - Toppy, mi elfo doméstico me zarandea del brazo intentando despertarme, intento zafarme pero es muy persistente - Señorita Susan, le sangra la nariz.

Me tiende un pañuelo que acepto agradecida y me incorporo.

- Señorita, debo ayudarla a prepararse para la boda. Su madre quiere esté lista antes de las once. Dice que el señor Bagman pasara a recogerlas a esa hora.

Yo suspiro molesta y me levanto de la cama. Bagman es el prometido que me ha escogido mi madre, su nueva gran idea. Cree que pactando un matrimonio por conveniencia podrá atarme a esta casa. Como si yo fuera como el imbecil de Lucius. Lo detesto, pero como ya me aconsejó mi tio, lo mejor es que me comporte como una niña buena y no de problemas, así la huida de esta apestosa casa sera mas facil gracias al factor sorpresa... Sonrio mientras me lavo la cara, si todo va bien en 24 horas saldré de este lugar para no volver jamás.

Me visto lentamente, intentando alargar lo inevitable. No tengo ganas de ir de boda, y mucho menos a la de el idiota de Lucius Malfoy. Pero claro, mi madre y su madre son amigas, así que me toca aguantarme. Y además, es una ocasión genial para que me presente con mi nuevo prometido. Ludovic Bagman de 22 años, golpeador de las avispas de wimbourne y procedente de una gran familia de sangre pura. Sangre pura… ¡que estupidez tan grande! ¿Que importa de donde se provenga? La primera vez que oí la palabra _sangre sucia_ fue a los 10 años. Mi padre había fallecido hacía poco y le pedí a mi madre que me acompañase a mis clases de piano ya que siempre lo hacía él. Mi madre accedió, pero cuando descubrió que iba a clase con otros niños muggles puso el grito en el cielo. Les llamo _"pequeños sangre sucia"_ y se puso histérica. Recuerdo que yo le pregunte a mi madre porque les llamaba así, si siempre iban igual de limpios que yo. Aquello hizo que me ganase una torta. Sonrío amargamente mientras me miro al espejo. He adelgazado bastante y no tengo muy buena cara. El vestido azul me llega hasta los pies y es ceñido hasta la cintura. Llevo un hombro al descubierto, así que me trenzo mi larga melena negra. Toppy me sonrie através del espejo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me da un poco de pena abandonarlo aquí, pero Toppy sirve a la familia Green así que no sería muy seguro llevarlo conmigo. Me tomo una poción embellecedora y me maquillo un poco. Escojo un pequeño bolso de mano, y guardo dentro la varita. Cuando paso delante de mi tocador me fijo en el guardapelo que cuelga, un regalo de mi padre por mi décimo cumpleaños, donde guardo una foto de los dos. Lo cojo y lo guardo en el bolso.

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo la gran escalinata lentamente, abajo me espera mi madre, que viste completamente de negro y yo sonrío para mis adentros; parece que vaya a un funeral. Junto a ella se encuentra el padre de mi prometido, un hombre regordete y con bigote.

- Buenos días Madre- me acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla - Bueno días señor Bagman.-digo alargando mi mano hacia él.

- Oh, vamos, puedes llamarme Alphard. Al fin y al cabo, vamos a ser familia - me sonrie feliz y a mi me dan ganas de escupirle. Pero no lo hago porque eso enfadaría a mi madre, y mucho - Estas deslumbrante, querida.

- Gracias.

- Ludo llegará enseguida con el traslador.

- Señor Bagman, por qué no tomamos una copa mientras esperamos - mi madre le guía a una sala contigua, donde los elfos han dejado un pequeño tentempié. Yo aprovecho para salir fuera y respirar un poco de aire fresco. Hace un día de verano precioso… Veo como llega mi prometido, que parece un poco aturdido. Lleva la corbata desabrochada y la camisa mal puesta. Yo frunzo el ceño extrañada y cuando se acerca hacia mi con una enorme sonrisa y me abraza, doy un respingo. Me deshago del abrazo y doy un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto molesta

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡Susy! ¿No te alegras de verme? ¡He venido a rescatarte! Te dije que te visitaría, ¿no?

Yo le miro con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

- ¿No me reconoces? Entonces ha salido genial! Tenía miedo que que la transformación no hubiese salido bien…

- Pero.. tú… ¿quién eres tú?

- ¿Quién voy a ser? ¡Akary!

- ¡Qué! ¿Pero qué dices? Qué pasa, es alguna prueba o que? Ya le dije a mi madre que no volvería a juntarme con tan malas compañias…

- Oye… ¡que tampoco somos tan malos eh! ¡Ni que fueses una santita!

- Pero, pero tú… no puede ser...

- Buff… - mi prometido suspira y se pone rígido. Se lleva dos dedos a la frente, como si fuese una especie de militar muggle - Soy Akary Juliet Potter, y juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Abro la boca de par en par, no puedo creer lo que ha hecho. ¡Esta loca! Pero sonrío y la abrazo.

- No me puedo creer que estes aqui, pero…

- ¡Te dije que te visitaría! Y tambien dije que tu despedida sería épica - me mira con picardía y me pongo seria.

- Espera… ¿que estas tramando?

- Venganza, por supuesto. Pienso acompañarte a esta boda y fastidiarla como sea. Después pienso raptarte, y que no vuelvas mas a esta horrible casa. Te hemos preparado una fiesta de bienvenida y todo!

- Espera, espera… los demas saben que vas a hacer esta estupidez ¿y no te lo han impedido?

-Bueno… en realidad les he dicho que había hablado con tu tío y que esta noche te irías de casa. Y que le había pedido que te quedaras en la mía un par de días.

- Osea, ¡les has mentido!

- Bueno, solo a medias. Realmente he hablado con tu tío. Sólo que decidido anticiparme.

Pone cara de niña angelical y yo no puedo evitar reirme. Mi amiga esta loca, y seguramente lo que sea que haya planeado es una insensatez que por supuesto saldrá mal. Pero llevo un mes encerrada en esta maldita casa, soportando a mi madre y al idiota de mi prometido. Por no hablar de que odio a Lucius Malfoy y no puedo pasar por alto esta ocasion, asi que le lanzo a mi amiga una pícara sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿cual es el plan?

Cuando vuelvo a entrar en casa, empiezo a arrepentirme y estoy a punto de dar la vuelta y suplicarle a Akary que deje toda esta estupidez. Pero Toppy me ve entrar con mi amiga (que va disfrazada de Ludo, gracias a la poción multijugos) y anuncia mi llegada, así que no hay vuelta atrás. Mi madre y el señor Bagman salen y saludan a mi prometido que saca de su bolsillo una invitación de boda, que a su vez es el traslador. Esperamos en silencio hasta a que llegue la hora en la que ha de activarse y cuando empieza a brillar todos tocamos el sobre con nuestro dedo índice. Siento como todo da vueltas y estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio pero consigo mantenerme en pie. Llegamos a la entrada de una enorme mansión, donde poco a poco los invitados empiezan a llegar. Los elfos nos guían hacia el jardín trasero, que es donde se celebrará la ceremonia. Alli hay tres grandes carpas. Una con un enorme escenario y repleta de mesas redondas, otra, justo en el centro con bancos y un enorme arco de flores, que es donde se van a casar y en la tercera hay una zona de bar, con muchas butacas y sofás. Los invitados se saludan, algunos ocupan sillones mientras los elfos se esfuerzan en servirles copas a todos. Nosotros nos acercamos a un grupo de gente, que avasalla al novio con felicitaciones y piropos. Lleva una preciosa túnica de gala con ribetes de oro.

- Enhorabuena señor Malfoy, les deseamos lo mejor en este dia tan especial - el señor Bagman le da la mano y mi madre dos besos. Después se gira hacia mi y me sonríe. Yo, que ni harta de vino pienso darle dos besos le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero no le digo nada. A mi lado noto que Akary se a puesto algo tensa…

- Vaya que sorpresa Ludo, creía que no podrías venir. Me dijeron que mañana tenias partido - Lucius se adelanta y le tiende la mano amigablemente. Akary se la estrecha.

- Si, bueno… pero… no podía perderme tu boda - por un momento contengo el aliento, pues no sé hasta qué punto se supone que son amigos estos dos. Pero por la expresión de Lucius deduzco que bastante.

- Me alegro.

Pronto es avasallado por más invitados, así que nos hacemos a un lado. Unos elfos nos ofrecen unas copas con un líquido que va cambiando de color constantemente. Cojo una, agradecida y me la bebo casi de un trago. Es dulce y muy suave. Mi madre me mira mal, pero no me importa.

- Querida… por qué no damos un paseo? - mi prometido me tiende el brazo y yo se lo cojo.

- Por supuesto, siempre que a mi madre no le importe - ella me mira con aprobación, así que desaparecemos por el jardín Malfoy.

Caminamos un poco, intentando alejarnos de las visitas. Finalmente llegamos a uno de los laterales de la casa y nos detenemos.

- No sabia yo que estoy dos se conocian - dice Akary señalandose.

- Ya, yo tampoco…

- Mejor, más creíble y divertido será - Akary me mira maliciosa mientras yo saco de mi bolso de mano la capa de invisibilidad. Suerte que Akary a pensado en todo, y ha traído uno de sus mini bolsos hechizados. Simplemente he tenido que guardar el mio en el suyo y listo. Además, algo tan pequeño pasa completamente inadvertido.

Nos cubrimos las dos con la capa y caminamos despacio hacia el interior de la gran mansión. Entramos por una de las puertas laterales por las que hemos visto pasar a un elfo, y le seguimos escaleras abajo hacia la cocina. La estancia es un ir y venir de histéricos elfos y a Akary y a mi nos cuesta movernos sin chocar con ninguno. Por suerte la sala es amplia y la zona que nos interesa no esta lejos de la entrada. En la parte izquierda de la mesa se encuentra un enorme bol lleno del ponche que acabo de tomar.

- De la despensa de nuestro querido Slughorn - me susurra Akary y saca un frasquito de su bolsillo pero yo la detengo.

- Espera, necesitamos una distracción. Si los elfos ven de repente una mano en el aire pondrán el grito en el cielo.

- ¿Una distracción? ¿Como que?

Yo le señalo el fondo de la sala, donde cuatro elfos mueven despacio un carrito de madera con un enorme pastel de boda. Mi amiga me sonríe maliciosa.

- Yo no puedo, hasta mañana no soy oficialmente mayor de edad…

Así que sin pensarselo dos veces, saca su varita y apunta al carrito y este empieza a arder. Inmediatamente todos los elfos empieza a gritar y a intentar apagar el fuego que empieza a derretir la tarta. Akary aprovecha y vacía todo el frasco en el ponche. Nos escabullimos lo más rápido posible mientras los elfos apagan el pequeño incendio.

Cuando salimos al exterior guardamos de nuevo la capa y volvemos a la ceremonia riendo. Nos acercamos de nuevo a la carpa, que esta repleta de gente.

- ¡Ludo, que sorpresa! - una rubia despampanante se acerca a nosotros y le planta dos sonoros besos a Akary - Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

- Si ya ves… No podía perderme una ocasion asi

- ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga? - pregunta mirándome de arriba a bajo

- Si… claro. Ella es Susan, mi prometida

- Encantada Susan. Yo soy Natasha - me da dos besos- Veo que al fin te has decidido a sentar la cabeza.

Unos elfos pasan a nuestro lado con bandejas repletas de copas. Natasha coje una y nos hace un gesto.

-No, gracias - responde velozmente Akary.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Brindemos por los novios y por vuestro compromiso.

Cojemos una copa cada una y nos miramos con miedo. Brindamos y las dos fingimos beber, pero al parecer no lo hacemos muy bien…

-¿Me tomáis el pelo? Pero si casi no lo habéis ni olido... Venga, brindemos por los novios y el futuro - alza su copa y brindamos juntas. Esta vez, bebiendo un poco.

Rezo para que estas copas no sean las saboteadas, pero en cuanto Natasha vuelve a abrir la boca mis dudas se disipan.

- Pensaba que nunca te casarias. Pero me alegro de que al fin te hayas decidido, aunque no sea conmigo, sino con una pelandrusca traidora a la sangre como ella - ella parece un poco sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir y se tapa la boca con una mano.

- ¿Pelandrusca? ¿Y tú te atreves a llamarla así? ¿Es que no te has mirado a un espejo o que? Pareces un zorron buscando guerra - contesta Akary.

Vale, el veritaserum nos ha afectado. Yo siento como tengo ganas de hablar, pero antes de empeorar más las cosas agarro del brazo a Akary y salimos pitando.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Por que hemos tenido que beber? El plan era fácil, saboteamos el ponche con veritaserum y nos sentamos a mirar como se apuñalan entre ellos. ¿Es que no nos puede salir nada bien? - estoy alterada, y mi lengua parece que ha adquirido vida propia.

- ¡Todo por culpa de esa zorrilla! ¡Que rabia! - un elfo pasa por nuestro lado con unas copas y Akary coje una.

-¿Que haces?

- ¡Qué más da! Ya hemos tomado veritaserum así que al menos pienso pillarme una cogorza. ¿No es lo que se hace en las bodas?

Coje otra copa y me la da.

- Venga, brindemos por los novios - yo la miro desconfiada - Que nos puede pasar? Entre nosotras no hay secretos así que solo tendremos que intentar no hablar con nadie.

Mi amiga alza la copa y yo brindo con ella. Total, peor no podía salir. Nos apartamos un poco de la gente y nos bebemos nuestras copas. Miro hacia la carpa en la que los invitados se amontonan y empezamos a ver las primeras peleas. Al fondo dos mujeres discuten acaloradamente mientras un hombre de mediana edad intenta separarlas. Hasta que al final una de ellas saca la varita y con un rápido movimiento hace levitar la ponchera vaciando todo su contenido encima de su contrincante. Yo miro a Akary y nos reímos.

- ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? - Akary se adentra de nuevo en la carpa y yo la sigo.

Nos adentramos de nuevo en la carpa donde cada vez hay más discusiones. Los elfos van de aquí para allí intentando calmar los ánimos. Algunos han empezado a sacar algo de picar para distraer a la gente. Yo por un momento maldigo mi suerte por no poder hacer magia, pero con Akary por aquí no es gran problema. Me acerco a ella y le señalo la comida.

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel hechizo que vomitar? El que usaron los merodeadores con el almuerzo de Slytherin hace dos años..

Mi amiga me mira traviesa y con un disimulado movimiento de varita, lanza el hechizo a una de las bandejas que un elfo a dejado sobre la barra, justo donde unos minutos antes se encontraba la ponchera.

- ¡Cabrón! ¡Eres un cabron! - grita una mujer de cabello rubio.

- Anabelle calmate, estas montando un espectáculo - el hombre que intenta calmarla es sin duda Abraxas Malfoy.

- ¿Que me calme? ¡Eres un cerdo!

- Vamos Anne, baja la voz… - una mujer intenta calmarla.

- Tu callate, seguro que tambien has pasado por su cama.

- ¿Y que si lo he hecho? ¿Eh? Se ha tirado a prácticamente a todo ser vivo que hay en esta estúpida boda incluso a algún que otro hombre.

La gente ha empezado a hacer un corrillo, pero Abraxas enfurecido, coje a su mujer del brazo que sigue gritando como una loca.

Finalmente los invitados son guiados hacia la carpa central en la que Lucius espera en el altar. Su padre no tarda en aparecer pero de su madre no hay rastro. Nosotras nos acercamos, pero no pasamos de última fila. La música empieza a sonar y Narcissa hace su aparición con un ostentoso y recargado vestido blanco. Empiezo a oir comentarios del estilo "vaya braguetazo va a pegar la tia", "por que va de blanco si esta no tiene nada de puro", "menudo par de tetas" o "joder, si que se ha engordado" y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable por no reírme a carcajada limpia. Lucius mira a los invitados con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado. Mientras que Narcisa acelera el paso roja como un tomate. Cuando el padrino de bodas empieza su discurso, la mayoría se calla pero se oyen comentarios de ese estilo de vez en cuando. Akary y yo conseguimos mantener la boca cerrada hasta que…

- … y ahora, si hay alguien en la sala que se oponga a este enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

- ¡Yo me opongo!- Akary se levanta de la silla, la cojo del brazo intentando que vuelva a sentarse, pero se zafa de mi y empieza a caminar hacia el altar.- No puedes casarte porque hasta hace un mes te estabas acostando conmigo, y sé que no quieres casarte, en realidad me amas a mi.- Los invitados miran sorprendidos a Narcisa que no sabe donde meterse, Lucius la mira con odio- No te hagas el disimulado Lucius, te lo estoy diciendo a ti.

La gente empieza a cuchichear, Narcisa se tapa la cara con las manos muerta de vergüenza y por primera vez desde que le conozco, Lucius Malfoy parece haberse quedado sin palabras. Y justo cuando pienso que ya nada puede ir peor…

- ¡Impostora! Es una impostora. La muy tarada esta haciendose pasar por mi - me giro y me encuentro con mi prometido, que sólo lleva sus calzoncillos y una camiseta interior.

Akary me mira y yo me levanto. Corro hacia ella mientras veo como su pelo empieza a volverse aclararse y su cuerpo empieza a encogerse. Justo a tiempo, pienso mientras llego a su lado y le lanzo el bolso. Ella mete la mano y saca un mini escoba que devuelve a su tamaño natural con un golpe de varita. Akary sube y yo me monto con ella. Mi amiga ya casi tiene su aspecto normal, y justo antes de alzar el vuelo se gira hacia Lucius.

- Te avisé de que te arrepentirías, amor- y le saca la lengua.

Nos elevamos velozmente y yo me agarro fuertemente para no caerme. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como el hechizo empieza a hacer efecto y algunos invitados empiezan a vomitar un liquido violeta muy repulsivo mientras que otros nos lanzan maldiciones que no nos cuestan esquivar, al fin y al cabo Akary aprendió antes a ir en escoba que a andar. La carpa empieza a hacerse más pequeña y veo que Akary saca su varita y apunta hacia a ella. Inmediatamente todo se incendia y los invitados empiezan a correr. Rompemos a reír mientras nos alejamos de la mansión Malfoy…

Nos detenemos en el pequeño claro de un frondoso bosque, que me recuerda a mi sueño. Akary ya vuelve a ser ella misma, aunque…

- ¡Guau! Vaya corte de pelo.

- ¿Te gusta?- dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro alborotándoselo.

- Si, te queda muy bien, pero creía que no te cortarias el pelo jamás. Dejame adivinar, ¿capaz o incapaz?

- Capaz, siempre capaz - mi amiga se ríe y yo con ella. Me siento feliz y libre, aunque un poco nerviosa - Vámonos a casa, que James debe estar tirándose de los ás me he llevado un pequeño recuerdo de la boda.

Akary mete la mano en su bolso y saca una botellita, es diminuta, así que imagino que la ha encogido mágicamente. Me fijo bien en el líquido que contiene, que cambia de color al igual que… ¡el ponche! No se que planea, pero me hago un poco a la idea. Me rio, porque no me importa lo que pase, al fin y alcabo ya ha pasado lo peor. Finalmente me tiende una mano que yo acepto encantada y nos desaparecemos.

Aparecemos en una enorme salita, con sofás y chimeneas.

- ¡Bienvenida a mi casa! ¡Que alegria me da que estes aqui! - dice con una gran sonrisa.

- Ojala pudiera decir yo lo mismo…- una voz a nuestras espaldas hace que nos sobresaltamos.

- Pa… papa. Creía que no estaríais en casa, si lo llego a saber no nos aparecemos aquí - Akary se tapa la boca con las manos - No, yo no...no quería decir eso. Bueno si, pero es culpa del veritaserum.

El hombre alza una ceja.

- Ya me han informado de la que habeis liado el la boda de Malfoy. No se a cuento de que venía algo así, pero podría haber sido peligroso. De esta no te libras jovencita…

Akary agacha la mirada y noto que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hablar.

- Se lo merecia - mi boca me traiciona y el padre me mira.

- No lo voy a poner en duda, pero lo que habéis hecho hoy ha sido insensato.

- Vamos Charlus, no seas tan duro. Tu tambien cometiste locuras de joven ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas? - el corazon de me da un vuelvo. Me giro hacia la entrada y lo veo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Es muy alto, de cabellos castaños como mi padre y ojos marrones.

- ¡Mon oncle! - corro a abrazarlo y él me estrecha entre sus brazos.

- ¡La que habéis liado!

- Lo siento, pero se lo merecía.

El me mira orgulloso, cosa que intuyo que al padre de Akary no le debe gustar un pelo.

- Tu madre debe estar tirándose de los pelos.

Los dos nos reímos y nos deshacemos del abrazo.

- A mi no me hace gracia, han habido tantas peleas que hasta hemos tenido que enviar aurores - el padre de Akary parece muy molesto - Y supongo que todo eso de que te acostabas con él lo decias solo por fastidiar…

- ¡Ojala! - Akary vuelve a taparse la boca con las manos y su padre la mira cada vez más enfurecido.

- Oh, vamos, no es justo. Hemos bebido un poco de veritaserum sin querer asi que podriais ser un poco benévolos y no pasaros con las preguntas… - miro a mi tío y le hago un puchero. El me sonríe tiernamente.

- De acuerdo… entonces será mejor que no preguntemos demasiado Charlus, o podemos llevarnos una sorpresa. En fin, se que esta noche vais a dar una fiestecilla para celebrar tu cumpleaños asi que puedes quedarte pero mañana tienes que venir a comer a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Daphne y Louis tienen ganas de verte.

- Y yo a ellos - le vuelvo a abrazar - Merci.

- De rien - se gira hacia el padre de Akary- Será mejor que las dejemos a su aire, seguro que tienen un montón de cosas que contarse.

- Hablaremos mañana jovencita.

Charlus no parece muy feliz, pero accede y Akary y yo nos quedamos solas de nuevo.

- ¡Me va a matar!

- Seguro que se le pasa…

- Sí, pues me mantendré al lado de tu tío hasta entonces…

Akary me hace un recorrido por su casa hasta que finalmente entramos en su habitación. Lo primero que veo es una enorme cama de dos por dos situada a un lado del cuarto, las paredes son de color morado intenso y hay algunas fotos colgadas, me río al fijarme en una de ellas, estamos las dos en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, que crías, hay muchísimas fotos más, con su hermano, con Sirius, incluso un par de Remus, me sonrojo un poco al pensar en él. Al otro lado de la habitación hay una pared totalmente llena de espejos de distintos tamaños, algunos con mensajes un poco cursis que seguro que ha escrito ella misma, para que querrá tantos espejos? Mira que es presumida.. y justo debajo de la ventana un gran tocador de color marfil repleto de maquillaje. Me sorprende ver lo ordenado que esta, sabiendo el caos que tiene liado en nuestra habitación de Hogwarts. Mi mirada se detiene en el diminuto armario con dos puertas muy estrechas del mismo color que el tocador. ¿Como puede meter toda su ropa ahí dentro? Ropa…

- ¡Mi ropa! - me llevo las manos a la cabeza - ¡Maldita sea Akary! ¡Si no tengo nada! Adios a mi ropa y mis libros…

Me dan ganas de llorar, ¡lo he dejado todo atrás! Literalmente… No esperaba abandonar mi hogar de esta manera…

- ¡Oh venga, ya sabes que tu ropa es mi ropa! Y respecto a los libros… bueno Lily y Remus tienen un montón, seguro que te los dejan íi, que por el momento..

Akary va hacia su armario.

- Vaya… parece que los chicos nos han dejado una nota. - despega el papelito que hay en una de las puertas - Es la dirección del piso de Sirius, nos esperan allí.

- ¿El piso de Sirius? Osea que iba en serio - me río al recordarle diciendo una y otra vez que podía mudarme a su piso.

- Si hija, le ha dado fuerte…

Al final mi amiga abre las puertas y aparece una escalera. Yo la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Que creias, que tenía toda mi ropa en un diminuto armario? Anda vamos a ver que nos ponemos para esta noche…

Y la sigo hacia el interior del vestidor. Es completamente circular lleno de armarios empotrados y espejos. En el centro hay un enorme puff en el que me dejo caer mientras mi amiga empieza a sacar vestidos y zapatos animadamente. Yo sonrío, feliz porque al fin me siento libre.


End file.
